Across The Universe
by Admiral Daala
Summary: A boy who only knew a world of harsh cruelty finds family in the most unexpected place. Learning the values of life and brotherhood isn't always easy but definitely worth it. Han/Republic Commandos Enjoy! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all-this is a VERY AU fanfic that I started writing a while ago. The timeline is a bit screwy but its ficton and am letting the imagination run on this one. The basic principals are there. =)_

_ If I get any positive feedback I will continue on it. Having fun writing it so please let me know what you think! _

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. I own nothing..._

* * *

><p>He truly hated these mercenary missions. They were a waste of Kal Skirata and his boys' time. While he could be giving them valuable training, preparing them for the world that they were intended for, the Republic insisted that a mission would give them some "worldly" experience. In the meantime they also had Skirata and his men, <em>no boys<em> Skirata corrected himself for that's what they really were, hunt down a mole that the Republic had been tracking and bring him back to face justice. Kill two birds with one stone they had told the sergeant. Kal had done all he could to bite back the vicious retort that came to his mind.

Skirata had been personally recruited by Jango Fett and joined the _Cuy'val Dar_ to train the Republic's Grand Army of clones. He had become instantly disgusted by the Kaminoan indifference and treatment of clone conditioning of the children who didn't pass the tests and were culled.

Kal had met a group of six boys which were deemed "Nulls" because of what the Kaminos saw as imperfect and had been secluded for termination. Null-11 and Null-7 later named by Skirata as Ordo and Mereel came to their brothers' aid. Mereel swiped a gun that Skirata had hidden in his boot and threw it over to Ordo who stood bravely in front of his brothers. He aimed the gun wildly at everyone in the room. Kal could care less at what happened to the Kaminos in the room, but he didn't want to see any repercussions happen to the boy.

He took the six children under his wing giving them each a name, developing their character, training and personally instilling them with Mandalorian values. For their sergeant's care and love and devotion, the Nulls had come to see Skirata as their "buir" or father and only accepted orders from him. Others at the facility deemed them Skirata's personal army because of their loyalty to the sergeant, but call it what they wanted Skirata made sure the Nulls were looked after.

The clones aged at an accelerated rate and Skirata hoped to one day to find a solution to this problem. The Nulls had been designed to be larger even larger than the Alpha-Class clones. They were the one of the first batches to be hatched and experimented with coming out with bigger muscle, extra strength, intelligence off the cart and were extremely cunning. Since the clones aged twice the normal rate as normal human the six Nulls were biologically nine though physically they were eighteen. Even at eighteen, they stood a good head taller than Skirata and he had armor specially designed to fit their larger bodies so they could maneuver better.

He had taken all six boys with him on this trip so each could hone in on their individual skills and also work as a team. The mole had led them to Corellia's capital Coronet, a bustling city of architecture, bazaars, and busy streets filled with all kinds of shuttles, ships, people and aliens that varied in races.

"Kind of like a mini-Coruscant," Ordo observed.

Clad in their regulation GAR armor, exception of Skirata who always wore his gold/rust colored Mandalorian beskar'gam, the group looked quite intimidating walking down the busy sidewalk. People and aliens alike eyed them and parted way.

"I could get use to this," Null-10 or known to his brothers as Jaing nodded appreciatively as another group of humans made way for him and his brothers.

"Jaing, if a nerf bowed at your feet you'd be happy," his brother Null-6 or Kom'rk teased. Kom'rk and Jaing were the jokers of the group. While all six of them had very different personalities they all had one thing in common: a short fuse that Skirata had to watch and try and keep in check. They weren't called Nulls for nothing.

Jaing pushed Kom'rk on the shoulder and soon a shoving match started until Skirata interrupted. "Gev!" He scolded and the two instantly stopped. "Don't get to comfortable boys," Kal warned. "Keep your eyes sharp. That di'kut is around here somewhere. Jaing, Kom'rk, got a tract on him yet?"

In their last run in with the mole they had been able to throw a tracking device on him right before blasting off Coruscant. "Fifty yards ahead!" Jaing said excitement clear in his voice.

"Oya, boys." Skirata continued forward.

* * *

><p>"Buir, he's five yards away, but I don't see him," Kom'rk said slightly confused.<p>

"Okay lads, I want you to spread out. Two in a team. Call in when you have position. We have been training for this and I trust you."

"We won't let you down," Mereel said determinedly.

"I know lads; now let's get this aruetii once and for all." Skirata watched for a moment as his boys broke apart and were swallowed up by the city. Kids, they were just kids and he had to keep reminding himself of that. Skirata inwardly sighed and turned to get into position.

He didn't get more than a few feet away when something hit him hard against his armored plates. He heard an "ouch!" and "oof!" and once Skirata regained his balance from the impact he looked down to see what had hit him.

A young boy lay sprawled on the ground, rubbing his forehead. "What are you wearing mister? Bricks or something?" The ruffian growled and finally looked up to see what he ran into. His eyes practically bugged out of his head when he got a load of Skirata.

The boy was fifthly and that was a nice way of describing his appearance. His face was smeared with dirt, soot and other particles Skirata couldn't and didn't even want to guess. His hair was an unruly mess of curls on top and straight on the bottom and in desperate need of a good wash. Skirata's eyes drifted to the boy's clothes which were hanging loosely on him. The shirt could have been white at one time but was now black with grime. Holes covered the better part though the child did some creative mending with what look to be tape and spare pieces of miscellaneous cloth. His pants were at least already black hiding the majority of the dirt, but holes exposed skinned knees. The soles of his shoes were coming off and Skirata could see the boy's toes sticking out of the tips.

"What are you looking at?" The child sneered. He was surprised at the boy's attitude toward him. Many beings would have taken one look at him and then run, but not this boy. He reminded him a lot of his Null sons and a bit of himself.

The street urchin finally got himself up and brushed his backside off, not that it did him that much good. The dirt clung to him like glue. The boy couldn't have been more than six years old, very scrawny and malnourished but Skirata could see the defiance and hardness in his hazel eyes.

"What are you doing on these streets alone? Where are your parents?" Skirata stood steadfast in front of the boy. He had a sneaky suspicion the boy was an orphan and had been on the streets for quite some time.

The boy narrowed his eyes at the Mandalorian. "Who wants to know," he snarled.

"I do," Skirata stared the boy right in the eye.

"None of your business!" The boy made a dash for it, but Skirata was quicker and grabbed the boy's bony shoulder. "Hey let me go!" he screamed. Not wanting to make a scene, Skirata covered the boy's mouth with his large gloved hand and took the boy down an alley.

The boy was kicking and punching with all his might and even tried to bite Skirata's hand through his glove. "Quiet! I'm not going to hurt you!" Once down an alley and away from much of the public Skirata set the boy down, but kept a firm grip on his arm. He unlatched his helmet so the boy could see his face. Majority of the time the public thought of clones and Mandos just as faceless beings and Skirata liked to keep it that way. It bestowed fear and respect into the public, but this boy was already scared and needed to see a face.

Realizing that no one paid any mind that he had just taken a boy down an alley and could have done just about anything to him, a deep sinking suspicion that the Corellian public just didn't care much about its orphan and street population. Perhaps this was a common occurrence? The thought made Skirata sick.

"Listen, calm down," Skirata kept his voice very calm and neutral. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Kal Skirata," he introduced. The boy finally stopped fighting him but eyed him wearily. "How long have you been out on the streets?" The child kept quiet so he tried a different tactic. He had done this with the Null boys to earn their trust. Skirata had found that his boys had a sweet tooth and he always carried some sort of decadent candies for them. Always making sure to have a couple in his pocket he reached for them to hand to the boy. Instinctively the youngling flinched and jumped has Skirata put his hand toward him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Skirata assured. He could see the hunger written on the boy's face. Oh how he wanted the candy, but was afraid to take it. He was afraid that it was a trick or a cruel joke and he was going to get punished for it.

"Go on, take it," Skirata urged. The boy snatched the candy away from Skirata's hand and shoved it into his mouth, chewing on it with fervor. The boy closed his eyes enjoying the luxury taste of the candies. "Do you want some more?" Skirata asked.

The boy slowly nodded. "Let's make a deal then. You tell me your name and I'll give you another piece okay?" The boy looked at Skirata's hand giving into temptation.

"Solo," the boy finally said. _How befitting,_ Skirata thought.

"Is that your whole name?"

"It's Han Solo, now do I get another candy?" the boy, now named Han Solo huffed.

Skirata handed him another candy and he gobbled it up. "Where are your parents Han?"

"They're dead," was his short answer. He looked at Skirata expectantly. Another candy was handed. Skirata was going to run out of candies before the end of the questions, not to mention Han was probably going to have a stomach ache if he continued to eat only these and fast.

"Have you been on the streets long?" Skirata sat back on his haunches and watched the boy lick his fingers of the last remnants of the candies.

"I'm not technically on the streets. I live in a house with other kids. There's a Wookiee and an adult. Dewlanna really looks after me and the other kids. Shrike has us doing all kinds of stuff…" the little boy trailed off as if realizing he had said too much.

"What kinds of stuff Han?" Skirata had a dreadful feeling he knew. Young children that were abandoned or orphaned were usually put into orphanages, but the other side, the dirty side of reality that the public liked to turn their backs on, these unfortunates were picked up promised a good life in return to doing favors. The favors were a wide range and Skirata didn't like to speculate.

"I have to go," Han stood up suddenly and prepared to bolt. "Thanks for the candies." Skirata, being the sucker for had hard luck case couldn't see this scrawny, half-starved boy disappear and probably end up dead sooner than later.

"Han!" Skirata called to the boy. Han stopped and turned to the Mando. "Wait."

* * *

><p>"Do you think this is a test? Why isn't he answering?" Ordo asked his brother Mereel. "Do you think he's hurt?"<p>

Though all the Null boys were close to Skirata, Ordo and Mereel took it upon themselves to keep a close eye on their adoptive father, even having a small personal battle between the two of them for his attention. The other four boys took a step back and let Ordo and Mereel take the lead on this one.

"He's fine. Aden and Prudii called in and said they have the mole cornered. Let's give them some back up and I'm sure Kal'buir will be calling any second." Mereel rolled his eyes though his brother couldn't see the motion since his helmet cover it up. Mereel took a calmer approach to things than his brother. Ordo was stricter and had a much shorter fuse than the rest of his brothers. He did well in keeping in check with the help of Kal'buir. Mereel wanted to relish the hunt, enjoy the scenery and the girls. He had begun to notice the women around him when they went off planet and even started to flirt with some of them much to his father's and brother's dismay.

"Ordo, Mereel, come in," Skirata finally commed.

"Buir, Prudii and Aden have the traitor cornered. We're going to their location now, Mereel is sending you the coordinates," Ordo relayed.

"Good work boys. I'm on my way. We also have a matter to discuss when we meet." Ordo turned to his brother.

"Uh oh."

* * *

><p>Upon arrival, Skirata walked into the warehouse that Mereel had directed him to go to. There the traitor they had been chasing around was tied up and gagged. They had specific instructions from high command not to neutralize the target.<p>

"Well done boys!" Skirata said proudly. He knew that his sons would never let him down.

"Nothing to it," Prudii kicked the mole's foot, who gave out a grunt and stink eye at the troopers. "So after we dump this bag of garbage where to next?"

"Dropping this trash off at Coruscant and then back to Kamino," Skirata hauled the aruetii to his feet and looked him over. This is what the GAR had them chasing? A scrawny Rodian? "I should let my sons have some fun with you. Maybe that'll teach you to stop stealing."

The Rodian squealed under his gag and shook his head. "What do you think boys?"

"I could use some target practice," Aden shrugged.

"I don't think the Republic would like their goods all messed up though," Ordo said.

"Very true, you're lucky today. My boys are excellent shots. Come on," he shoved the Rodian forward. Outside in the holo car, young Han Solo witnessed a Rodian stumbling out of a building followed by the golden plated Mando who introduced himself as Kal Skirata. He had convinced Han to ditch his old life and come with him back to Kamino. Han feared that he was being led into a similar life that he was already in. Han figure though his life couldn't get any worse than it already was. The way that Skirata had talked to him with sincerity and honesty it was enough for the six year old to believe in.

Han also feared that once Shirke figured out that he was missing would come after him and punish Han or kill him once and for all. Though, Skirata was a Mandalorian and weren't they supposed to be the toughest warriors out there? He should have nothing to fear right? Dewlanna had always told him if the opportunity ever came up to get off Corellia, do it. Well here was his opportunity. He would sure miss that Wookiee.

After Skirata had exited the building Han saw six similar looking soldiers come out. Each one had a different color on their armor. Han recognized these soldiers to be clone troopers. He had never seen a clone trooper in person before and he was both in awe and a bit afraid. They were tall and a somewhat menacing looking. Their T-shape visor showed no life behind it. Han's eyes fell down to their weapons and he took a large gulp. They were dangerous alright; just what had he gotten into?

"Buir, who is this?" one of them pointed at Han. Han backed himself to the furthest point in the car and stared at the troopers. He didn't want to show them he was terrified even though heart was in his throat. This was a lot for a six year old to take in.

"Just get in and I'll explain everything on our way back to Triple Zero."

Han was forced to sit next to two of the troopers. They did not take off their helmets and it was hard for Han not to keep looking at them. He tried to keep his eyes forward but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you looking at kid?" the one on the right snapped at him.

"I'm not sure, care to show me?" Han shot right back at him.

Skirata smirked at Han's witty retort, but he was going to have to teach the boy to real in his temperament if he was going to live with them. Something like that could really have severe consequences.

Once settled on their ship and safely into hyperspace, the Nulls began to undo their armor and clean it. "You all look the same!" Han exclaimed.

Ordo, Mereel, Prudii, Kom'rk, Aden and Jaing all looked at one another and then turned to the little boy. Skirata walked up behind Han and placed his large hands on his small shoulders.

"Han, this is my squad, Ordo," Kal pointed to each one and they just stared at Han, making him dance anxiously on his feet. "Mereel, Prudii, Kom'rk, Aden and Jaing. They are called Null-Class Advanced Recon Commandos. They are a part of the Republic Military. Boys, this is Han Solo."

"Whoa," was Han's response. A snicker escaped from Prudii, Kom'rk and Jaing. Ordo continued to frown and Mereel and Aden looked confused at their sergeant.

"Why is he here?" Mereel finally asked. They all observed the boy carefully and Ordo crinkled his nose at the stink emanating from Han. He was still dirty, grimy and in desperate need of a shower.

"It doesn't matter why, he's here now. What matters is will you accept him? Will you teach him as a brother? Han isn't much different than you." At all six dubious gazes, Skirata continued. "He has learned to live on the streets, only knowing the harshness that life has bestowed. Can you six accept him as one of you?"

Again they looked at one another as if telepathically deciding. It was difficult to let an outsider into your unit. Skirata had seen it with many squads trying to reform. Some had not been able to join and become a cooperative squad and a non-cooperative squad is a dead squad. Even though they may have been the same genetic material, personalities were different and clashed all the time.

"A little brother huh, I like the sound of that. Finally someone we can boss around," Jaing stood up and walked over to Han. Han backed away a few steps, bumping into Skirata's legs. Jaing was much taller than Han at the moment so he squatted in front of the boy and be at eye level. "Welcome to Null Squad kid. We're a bunch of crazy guys so you'll have to run to keep up."

"I can keep up with anybody, I'm Han Solo," the boy puffed up his chest.

"Good, you're going to need to keep thinking that," Ordo grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Finally bathed, cleaned and a full belly for the first time in a long time, Han crashed on a spare bunk and was dead to the world.<p>

"Buir, what will high command think?" Ordo asked as Skirata sat with feet propped up on a table and trying to relax just a little before landing. He was thinking the same thing, but in the end they didn't own him. He would just tell command to go to hell. Though in reality what was he really thinking about bringing a six year old boy back to Kamino with him? He was a sergeant, training troopers to go off and fight in a pointless war. Well, he would train Han as he had trained his boys so far. No different at least he hoped.

"They can go to hell for all I care Ord'ika." Skirata took his feet off the table and sat a little straighter in the chair and looked meaningfully at his son. He was aware of the little sibling rivalry between Ordo and Mereel and now that Han was here, Skirata figured it was one more step that Ordo would have to compete with.

"Ord'ika, you know that I care for all you boys just the same. No one is better than the next. Han here, he reminded me so much of you boys I guess that's why I took him under my wing. Just because he's here doesn't mean I don't care about you or your brother's any less. You understand me?"

Ordo didn't look at Skirata. "Ordo," At the sound of Skirata's stern voice Ordo looked at his sergeant. "You know that right?"

"Yes Buir. I'm sorry for being such a di'kut," Ordo hung his head down in shame.

"Nothing to be sorry about, it's just all a part of growing up. You're a fine lad and an excellent soldier. Just remember you boys always make me proud. Give Han a chance; show him what I have shown you."

Ordo half smiled. "I will Buir. I promise."

* * *

><p>The journey to Coruscant didn't take that long and after dropping their cargo off to GAR headquarters, a hop skip and a jump later Skirata, the Nulls and a very wide-eyed Solo made their way back to the barracks on Kamino.<p>

"Keep up Han, you can get trampled if you don't," Skirata warned. Han ran with his bony legs right up to Skirata's side. He was soaking everything in like a sponge. Clone troopers passed by him and Han would stop to stare only to be pushed on by the Nulls.

"You all live here?" Han asked bewildered.

"Not all the time," Jaing answered as they entered the locker room. "We're sent out on missions like the one we were just on, or we'll be in training for the better half of our time. Have to keep our senses sharp!" Han sat down on one of the benches and took in his surroundings. While the Nulls got changed out of their armor and into sweats and a work out shirt Han being the curious six year old that he was, got up and started to look around the locker room. His curiosity getting the better of him, Han looked inside an open locker until an angry accented voice made him jump.

"What are you doing in here kid!" Han turned around to see a baffled and angry looking man behind him.

"Uh…uh…" Han stumbled over his words. Knowing only one way how to react, Han kicked the man in the leg and ran to find his new found friends.

"Hey, get back here!" The angry voice shouted at Han. Han rounded a locker and Skirata stood there with an amused look on his face.

"First day here and already causing problems?"

"I wasn't doing nothing! I swear!" Han defended. The angry man skidded to a stop.

"Skirata, what is this?" By this time, attention had been drawn and the Null boys had gathered by their sergeant. Other clones who were present watched with peaked curiosity.

"Walon Vau, this is Han Solo. It's a long story but Han is here to stay with us for the time being."

Vau gave him a disbelieving look. "You have got to be kidding me. You can't bring a kid into military barracks or the base."

"I just did. For all everyone knows, he's my long lost son. Isn't that right Han?" Skirata looked down at the boy.

"Uh yeah," Han said unsure.

"You're going to get your shebs handed to you Skirata!" Vau stormed off.

"Han, here are some sweats I found for you. Get changed, today you start training as a Mandalorian."

"Training? Already?" Han groaned. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>Han had never been so sore in his entire life. He could hardly lift his arms to climb up onto the spare bunk Skirata had made for him. At first he thought it was cool watching all the clones working together, fighting in sync, going through fake and live shooting scenarios and he wanted to do it too, but Skirata said that he had much to learn before even thinking about becoming a part of a unit.<p>

He had to unlearn what Shrike had taught him. Life wasn't just all about him, it was about working as a team and that his team would depend on him every moment that he breathed. If he became weak or selfish, then his unit would fail.

Skirata had also said that he needed to learn how to defend himself and learn the correct ways of combat. Skirata commented on how scrawny and helpless Han was. Only fueling Han's anger and pride to show the Mando that he wasn't helpless or scrawny Han pushed himself as hard as he could. He would show him, he would show everyone.

Skirata showed him how to hold a blaster properly and shoot straight. He had made him run, jump, do pushups, sit ups, chin ups to build up endurance and body strength.

By the end of the day Han couldn't move. "So, you think you can make it as a trooper?" Ordo and Mereel sat down on their bunks, readying themselves for sleep.

Han bleakly turned to look at them. "I'll make it. Just watch." He wanted to prove it to those two more than anything. He knew they were watching him and he wouldn't fail.

"Tomorrow is a new day, I'd sleep if I were you," Ordo warned.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Skirata had been able to convince the GAR command to let Han stay with him through much persuasion and a little black mail here and there.<p>

The other sergeants got to know Han and accepted him into their circle, though sometimes Han could push them to breaking point. He would get into things he shouldn't, ask too many questions or talk too much and just bug them when he felt bored. Skirata would have to direct Han's attention back and continued to train him and his men.

"Show me again," Han told Ordo. They had been getting along much better and all the Nulls had to accept Han as their little brother. Han picked up on their training quickly which they appreciated and even let him join in on their live simulations games.

"One more time, this is it." Ordo huffed. Ordo was showing Han how to hold the new and latest rifle without injuring his shoulder.

"Okay, now try shooting it." A blast went off and Han was knocked on his butt. Ordo burst out laughing.

"Stick to the smaller guns kid," Ordo laughed as he took the rifle from Han.

"Stupid gun," Han grumbled. "Owe," he rubbed his shoulder.

"Good job runt," a condescending voice taunted. Ordo and Han turned to see the prodigal son of Jango Fett saunter up to them. His name was Boba Fett; he was unaltered so he didn't age as fast as Ordo or the other clones. He may have looked like all of them, but he was rotten to the core. Boba was nine years old and big for a young boy. He always saw some sort of satisfaction in reminding the Nulls that they would be dead long before him and that his father was their creator. Ordo ground his teeth together and tried valiantly to hold back his temper, at least for his buir's sake, but Boba was getting on his final nerve.

"Now I see why the Kaminoans left you alive, they left you as a baby sitter for runts!" Boba scoffed. Ordo was about to react when Han launched himself at Boba.

"Take it back!" the young boy screamed as he punched at the bully anywhere he could get at.

Boba reacted quickly and kicked Han's legs from under him. Han fell to the floor and Boba was on top of him and socked him in the jaw. "You'll never be a Mandalorian. My father can beat up Skirata any time any day. He's not good enough to lick the dirt off my boots!"

Han squirmed under Boba's punches but the pressure was suddenly lifted off of his chest when Ordo grabbed Boba by the back of the neck.

"You want to say that again?" Ordo's voice was deadly.

"You heard me you crazy bag of genetic glop," Boba growled. Ordo looked at Han who was still lying on the polished floor trying to catch his breath. Blood trickled down from his nose onto the sterile floor.

Ordo didn't say a word but instead dragged the younger clone to the nearest refresher kicking and screaming. "Let me go! You'll pay for this Ordo! Let! Me! Go!"

Ordo ignored his protests and picked up the boy, stuck his head in the toilet and flushed it a few times. When he let Boba come up for some air he made the astonished clone look at him.

"You ever come near Han or say anything about Kal Skirata again, it won't just be your head that gets it; do you hear me?" Ordo threatened. Boba wiped his drenched face and nodded, getting a few sprinkles of toilet water on Ordo's shirt. "Get out of my sight!" He shoved Boba out of his way and went back to Han.

Han was sitting up now, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Ordo," his voice nasally.

Ordo bent down to examine Han's wounds. His nose looked in bad shape maybe broken and he had a small gash on his chin. "Don't be sorry you didn't do anything wrong. The shabuir just has a chip on his sleeve." Ordo took Han by the arm and supported his back while Han kept his head tilted slightly back to help keep the bleeding down.

"I know, I just wanted to prove I could hold my own in a fight too," it was almost too hard for Ordo to understand Han as they walked down the glass pristine halls to the infirmary.

"Han, you don't have to prove anything. Remember what Kal'buir told you. You are powerless if you can't rely on your brothers."

Han's eyes lit up at Ordo despite being obvious pain. "You think of me as your brother?"

"Yes Han," Ordo said with rare patience, "you are my brother. Now come on, I don't want those leather necks yelping at us because we left a mess. Let's move."

* * *

><p>Despite the fight, it had to be one of Han's best days. Ordo had officially called him his brother and boy did it feel good. Han felt much older than six at the moment. He finally felt like he belonged, like everything in the galaxy was right.<p>

"Ordo," Han turned to his new brother. It had been a long day, he knew that everyone needed as much sleep as they could get before the next round of training began.

"Go to sleep Han," Ordo groaned under his pillows.

"Ordo," Han persisted and this time propped himself up on his bunk and waited for Ordo to respond.

"What?" Ordo said grumpily.

"Can I join you the next time you get to go on a mission? Brothers have to stick together right?"

Ordo blinked at the boy a few times. "That's right kid, brothers have to stick together."


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years later…_

An eight year old Han had been proudly given his own set of standard issue clone armor. He wanted to be exactly like his older brothers: dress like them, talk like them and fight like them. While still a bit on the gangly side the armor sat a bit awkwardly on his body, Han knew that he would grow into soon. Han had diligently worked alongside his brothers and the other clones, training with them and learning the ways of the Mandalorian that Skirata had shown him.

Han entered the lunch hall and there was a soft mummer going through the large room. Instantly spotting his brothers since they always sat away from all the other squads and huddled together Han made his way over to them.

He looked around the room with a puzzled face as he sat next to Aden. Aden ruffled Han's hair, knowing he hated it. Han rolled his eyes and tried to brush his unruly hair back in place.

"What's going on guys?" Han asked.

"Word is that the Separatists are trying to start something up at Geonosis. We might get deployed there real soon," Mereel filled Han in.

"We're ready!" Han said confidently. "Any word on when we might leave?"

Mereel and Ordo exchanged a look between them.

"Han, you can't go on this one," Mereel said as gently as he could to his younger brother.

Han's face fell. "What? But you said brother's always stick together?" He directed an accusing glare at Ordo.

"I know Kid, but the military won't let you on this one. It doesn't sound good at all and a lot of us may not even make it back." Ordo wasn't going to beat around the bush for Han. He had to know the realities of war especially working and living amongst clone soldiers.

"But…but you said!" Han screeched. "You said I was your brother and we'd always be a team! You said!" Before any of them got to answer the boy, Han grabbed his helmet and took off at a run.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Jaing sighed.

* * *

><p>Han went tearing down the gray halls, dodging in and out of traffic and almost running into a Kamino scientist who gave out an expletive at the boy. Han didn't care. Ordo had promised him that he would be able to join their squad and at the eve of war they were telling him he couldn't come. How could they!<p>

"Something wrong Han?" It was Skirata. He always managed to find Han and could tell when something was troubling him.

"Papa Kal, is it true? Are we going to war?" Han had picked up the term "Papa Kal" from Mereel when things were really bothering him. Skirata placed a supportive hand on Han's shoulder and directed him to the training room where numerous squads were going through rigorous live action simulations. Skirata and Han had to stay behind protective glass because of the live lasers bouncing off the walls and Han winced as a live round struck a clone in the calf.

"Han, what do you see when you look at the clones?" Skirata continued to stare at the squads in training. Han looked up at his adoptive father, confused at the question.

"They're my friends, well some of them. Ordo, Mereel, the rest of Null-squad; they're my brothers and they're all soldiers."

"That's right son, they're soldiers. They are bred to fight for the Republic at a moment's notice. This is what they are trained to do."

"But you said when I learned how to be a part of a team, to learn not to be selfish and back up my brothers I could be with them!" Han didn't understand. Why wouldn't they let him fight with his unit?

Skirata looked down at the unhappy boy. Han had made such a drastic change in the two years being with them. He had gone from a gawky, scared street urchin that only cared about making that day's rations to a fine young Mando boy who was beginning to understand the importance of others and life itself.

Even with the training that Han had learned and the confidence he had grown into, the realities of war and death were another matter to face. Han was not ready.

"Son, there is much more to learn before you engage in battle. These boys have been in training from day one for such an event. You have not. I'm sorry Han; I know you want to be with your brothers, but not this time."

"But…" Han protested.

"No buts Han." Skirata interrupted. "Come on boy, we have to get the squads ready."

* * *

><p>Han watched from the sidelines as battalions were loaded onto the large cruisers. They were headed to the planet called Geonosis because the aliens there had decided to help the Separatists and some Jedi had been captured on the planet and needed rescuing. Han didn't understand all of it, but as far as he heard that's why his brothers were being shipped out.<p>

It was very early in the morning and not even Sergeant Vau or Skirata were awake yet. Han thought it was rotten that the Jedi didn't let any of the troops say goodbye to their sergeants. Shouldn't the sergeants get to go with them? What if they didn't get to come back? None of this made sense to Han.

Han pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on when he spotted the familiar swagger and colors of his brother Ordo.

"Ordo!" Han shouted as he ran up to him. Ordo, fully clad in his armor looked around and then saw little Han.

"What are you doing here?" Ordo scolded. The heavy foots steps of all the troopers around them made it hard to hear for Han and Ordo.

"I just wanted to wish you and the gang clear skies," Han had to jog next to the burly trooper to keep up.

"We'll be back, Han." Mereel walked up next to Han, "we promise you and Kal'buir. Tell him that okay?"

"I will Mereel," Han stopped jogging when his brothers were loaded like banthas up the cruiser. He waved to them, though they never saw it. Han waited until the ship took off and ran back into the base to find Kal or Vau or anyone who might understand and explain everything to him.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they took all of them!" Han heard angry shouts coming from commissary. Han slowed himself to a walk and then to a full stop and peeked around the corner listening in on the conversation.<p>

"Rav, you knew this day would eventually come. This is what we trained these boys for," the deep, heavily accented voice of Dred Priest spoke up.

"Yeah and I'm sure you would have front row seats if you had known this was coming," the Mandalorian doctor Han had come to known as Mij Gilamar snarled. Dred Priest was renowned for his harsh treatment to his troops in which Mij had treated personally. Some of the clones had even ended up dead. None of the sergeants of the _Cuy'val Dar _approved of nor cared for Priest.

Priest narrowed his eyes at Gilamar. "We trained them well; we'll just have to wait to hear reports. In the meantime, we'll continue to work with the cadets here," Vau spoke up.

"Damn Jedi, damn Republic, can't keep their noses out of everyone's business," Wad'e Tay'haai growled. Han continued to listen to the adults argue between each other, the exception of Skirata, who would say a few words here and there, but mainly remained quiet and listened to their protests.

Finally after a bit the group broke up and headed out of the room. Han backed away and waited for Skirata to step out. When he didn't see him come out Han poked his head into the room. Skirata, Rav Bralor and Mij Gilamar were talking between themselves.

Han quietly padded up behind Skirata and shifted impatiently while the three talked. Finally Rav turned an eye on Han and slightly smiled. She had taken an instant liking to the young boy, showing a rare side that the men had hardly ever got to see. Han had never known his real mother; Rav was the closest thing he could compare to. While tough and showing him combat techniques, she also was kind and gentle to him when she thought no one was looking.

"Ad'ike, what are you doing here," Rav asked.

"I don't understand why they were sent there," Han stepped forward and tossed his helmet between his hands nervously. Just because he was eight didn't mean they had to treat him like a little kid. He could be grown up just like them. _I'm smart, so they should tell me!_

"An excuse to go to war," Gilamar snorted. "This is just the first step in a long and bloody process the Republic thinks is better for the galaxy, boy." With that, Gilamar stomped out of the room.

Han watched the doctor leave and turned to Skirata and Rav. "I still don't understand."

"They have to go because they are ordered to go." Skirata explained.

"But why do we even care about the Separatist? Why do we care about Geonosis?"

_Good question Han,_ Skirata sighed. "Because the Jedi and Republic believe them to be evil that's why Han," Rav answered.

"Do we?" Han asked innocently.

"We're neutral. We don't care as long as our boys get back home in one piece and the price is right." With that, Skirata, Han and Rav went to see if any news had been heard from Geonosis.

* * *

><p>"Han, come here boy," Skirata gestured for the boy to come to him. Han slowly pushed himself away from the large window and away from looking out at the gloomy sky. It was always gloomy on Kamino. Ninety percent of the time it was raining, the sea always churning making Han somewhat sea sick and lightning and thunder always threatening in the distance. Today Han welcomed the rain, the thunder and the distraction of lightning. It helped him concentrate on something other than what could possibly be happening to the troops.<p>

"I want to show you some new techniques with this blaster," Skirata said as they walked to the shooting room.

"Kal'buir, I'm really not in the mood to do this today," Han moped.

Skirata stopped and made Han stop as well. "It doesn't matter if you are in the mood ad'ika you have to be ready for anything. Look Han, I know you wanted to go with your brothers and none of this makes sense to you, but when you are older it will."

"When I'm older, well how much older do I have to be!" Han stomped his foot in frustration.

Skirata raised an amused eyebrow. "Older than that if you think throwing a temper tantrum is going to get you what you want." A light blush covered Han's cheeks. "Here, take this blaster and point," Kal handed him a very unusual blaster. Han had never seen this before and never seen any of the cadets handle one.

"Keep both your eyes open; get a firm grip on the butt, there that's it. Now shoot." Han let out a stream of shots. The gun felt lighter than the deece rifles, the trigger quick and accurate. Han looked over the hand blaster with some admiration. "It's a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. It's right off the assembly lines. The DL-44 is designed for a heavy punch and quick accuracy. It's yours Han."

"Really!" Han asked with excitement.

Skirata nodded. "Now I want you to go."

"What?" Han asked confused.

"You are surrounded by hostiles your squad is captured and they are depending on you. Go." Skirata stepped away from Han. The lights around them dimmed and Han jumped to his right when a shot was taken at him.

"Uh, I don't think I'm ready!" Han shouted as he dodged another volley of fire.

"Then you won't ever be ready to fight with your brothers," Skirata called out to him. "Remember what I taught you boy. Get your head up, eyes open and be on guard!"

Han ducked and rolled as blaster fire came at all angels. He put his helmet on and activated the inferred red sensors. There were enemies to the right, enemies to the left. His heart was pounding but he had to keep a level head. If this were real, his squad would be depending on him for their lives.

Han took a couple of breaths. _One, two, three,_ Han counted and then maneuvered out to take his shots. The gun acted as an extension to his hand, becoming one with him as he took out enemy fire. _Don't let the squad down! Can't let Kal'buir down!_ He fired a few more shots and then a sting in the middle of his back brought him down to his knees.

"You're back is exposed. You are distracted and that is why you cannot join the troops." The lights were brought to their full brightness and the simulation was over. Han stayed on his knees catching his breath.

"How…how can I defend myself and watch my back at the same time? It's not fair. I can't do that unless I have eyes in the back of my head!" Han breathed heavily, taking off his helmet and throwing it past Skirata.

Skirata watched the young boy as he sat on the floor of the simulation room, giving him stink eye. "You will learn, Han." Han pushed himself up from the floor and brought himself to his full height, which was only to Skirata's waist.

"I hate this!" He screamed, in full temper tantrum mode. He was frustrated with these teachings, frustrated that his brothers were taken from him, frustrated he wasn't allowed to go with them and he was just plain tired.

"I know Han," and Skirata did. His own adoptive father had pushed him to the breaking point but in the end he had come to realize that it was for the best. He had come out of it a better and stronger man and warrior. "Try it again, you'll get it."

Han sobbed and wiped angrily at his tears. He had shown weakness which only made him more frustrated and upset. It was a vicious cycle. Han walked past Skirata and silently grabbed his HUD and put it back on and waited for the simulation to restart. "Good lad," Skirata patted Han's shoulder and stepped away.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and reports from Geonosis were bleak. Many lives had been lost but reports of individual squads were not known. Han continued to practice with his new blaster and tried to distract himself when the reports came in. He didn't know what he would do if his brothers had been killed. They were the only family he had.<p>

Han was deep in thought when he heard yelling. Han jogged to the sounds and found himself watching a bloody scene of two cadets fighting each other. "Hey! Stop it!" Han yelled as he ran toward them.

They were not to be distracted by the young boy. Locked in battle, the two cadets went head to head only one ready to come out alive. "Stop it! Stop it!" Han jumped in between the two clones. Only then did they back away from each other. Blood ran down one cadet's swollen eye, the other looked to have a broken jaw.

"What are you doing?" Han cringed at the deep vile voice. _Couldn't be anyone else?_ Han groaned. He knew better to interfere with the any of the sergeant's training but this wasn't fighting. This was a blood bath.

Han turned to face Dred Priest whispers among Kamino were said that he like to have his troopers pitted against each other. Mostly so he could watch and enjoy the fighting.

"What are _you_ doing?" Han threw back at Priest. He gulped feeling his nerve start to leave him. After all he was only an eight year old run away. Who was he to challenge a Mandalorian warrior?

Priest shoved the two injured clones out of his way and tromped up to Han. He sized up the boy. "You think you can just waltz in here and do what you want because you're one of Skirata's boys? You're no one just a worthless street rat."

Han let out a snarl. "I am not a street rat. Having a pit fight is wrong and disgusting!" Priest grabbed Han by the throat with lightning quick reflexes. He picked up the young boy with one hand and Han gasped for air.

"You have such defiance for being so young and pathetic. I might let you live if you can fight your way through my troopers." Han garbled some words out. "What?"

"I said," Han struggled to breathe, "I'm telling!" Han flailed his legs and kicked Priest in the stomach much to Priest's surprise. He let go of Han's neck and Han didn't miss a beat running out of the room, looking for Rav, Mij or Skirata-whomever he could find first.

"Grab him!" he heard Priest order. Han grasped his throat. It burned and throbbed from Priest's crushing grip on it.

He ran down corridors, almost slipping and crashing into a wall from taking a corner too fast. He found the infirmary where Mij stood inside, bandaging a cadet's wounded arm.

"Han, my boy," Mij instantly turned worried eyes on him. Red welts were turning into dark purple finger prints around his throat. "What happened?"

Han coughed finally able to stop and catch his breath. "Priest, its Priest." Han wheezed. Mij instantly knew. He loathed the man and it was time to do something about it. "Stay here Han," Mij directed and went to find the others.

* * *

><p>It took a lot to get Kal Skirata riled up, but when one of his sons was harmed it only took a spark to set him off. His fury would rival any of the Nulls. Priest was a dead man if Skirata had anything to say. Mij had described what Han had told him and he had the markings of being strangled.<p>

"Don't kill him Skirata," Vau walked quickly behind Skirata as they marched to where Priest had last been seen. Skirata didn't answer, but continued to clench and unclench his fists trying to control his rage.

Priest was in the same training room his back toward Skirata, Vau and Gilamar. At the very sight of him Skirata rushed the man bringing him to the floor. Bone crushing punches were thrown and Skirata finally brought a dagger to Priest's throat. Gilamar and Vau struggled to pull the two apart but managed it. Gilamar took the dagger from Skirata and all three giving the hated Mando scathing looks.

"Good thing Fett isn't here, he'd rip your blasted head off if he'd known what you were doing to these boys!" Skirata roared.

Priest ran a hand over his lips and looked at the blood dripping from them. He shook his hand some of the blood splattering on their armor. "Didn't you hear?" He slowly walked up to Skirata, Gilamar and Vau having to hold back the trembling man.

"Hear what?" Vau barked.

"Fett's dead."

"What?" All three of them shouted.

"Head cut cleanly off by a Jedi." Priest made a beheading motion with his fingers.

"How do you know this?" Gilamar demanded.

Priest made a non-committal shrug. "I have my sources. Guess the all mighty Fett wasn't as Republic friendly as they originally thought and he tried to snuff out one of the major Jedi. Off with his head they said! Geonosis is over and the war has just begun."

"Good God," Vau said under his breath.

"Oh God has nothing to do with this. War has burst open the door and the Republic has answered its calling."

It was only a matter of time before it exploded out of control. Priest had been right about that. The time had come for the _Cuy'val Dar _to decide if they were going to stay and train for the Republic or leave. One thing was for sure though; Priest was no longer a welcome face amongst them.

"You'll have nothing to do with this any longer Priest," Gilamar finally said.

"You going to stop me?" Priest sneered.

For his answer, Gilamar punched Priest in the head. He had enough of the sadistic man, treating his cadets for unnecessary wounds and even having to witness their deaths because of the brutality. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

Priest once again fell to the floor, hand going to the side of his swollen eye. "Get out of here," Skirata warned.

"We're going soft," Vau stepped up and kicked Priest in the stomach. He doubled up, clutching his stomach. A pop could be heard, a rib or two breaking from inside. "I would say it's been nice working with you, but it hasn't. You put the name shabuir to shame." Vau kicked Priest again for good measure.

Skirata bent down and looked at Priest in the face. Priest gave out a pitiful moan but found no sympathy from anyone. His face, nose and mouth spewing out blood. "You're no one here. Don't ever let us see your face again," Skirata snapped the man's nose and Priest howled with pain and furry.

Gilamar, Vau and Skirata gingerly walked back down to the infirmary where Han waited. "Do you think he's really dead?" Gilamar asked. He had gathered the two cadets who had been subjected to Priests cruelty and had them follow them down to the infirmary as well.

"Yes, Priest is many things, but he's not a liar," Skirata said tiredly. His mind was in a whirlwind. Did he want to be involved with the Republic's problems? No, but he did want to make sure that his troops were taken care of.

Han was sitting on one of the medical beds when the three Mandos entered. Han did not get up, did not say a word but met his adoptive father eye to eye. He felt ashamed for not being able to defend himself better and for running away.

Skirata approached Han and gently ran his hand through the boy's hair. It was the first time Skirata had showed this much affection in front of Vau and Gilamar. "You did very well today Han."

"But I ran away," Han protested.

"And you saved some cadets from being killed. You watched their backs."

Han thought for a moment before giving a half smile. "I did. Are they going to be okay?"

"They're fine, come Han. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>It was explained to him as well as his eight year old mind could understand that war was coming and with that, his brothers along with the other soldiers would be called in to fight.<p>

"We're not a part of the GAR not even really a part of the Republic, son. We don't exist to the public."

"Oh, so what's next? Do we just sit here and wait and watch?" Han had enough loss in his short life and he didn't know if he could handle losing his brothers.

"No Han, you'll just have to trust me when I say I do have a plan. It won't be today or tomorrow when we can act upon it, but I do have one."

"I trust you buir, I just wish we didn't have to go to war," Han sighed.

"Me too son, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next installment of Across the Universe. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed! =) _

* * *

><p><em>Four months into the Battle of Genosis…<em>

"Ordo! Psst Ordo," Merrel and his brother Ordo had ducked into a cave away from enemy fire to catch their breath briefly and to evaluate their situation. Ordo peered around the cave wall and almost had his head blown off from cross fire. Quickly retreating further into the cave, both Nulls examined what they had left for firepower.

The battle had been brutal; many lives lost both on the Separatist and Republic sides. Even the Jedi with their Force powers took on heavy causalities. Not too long into the fighting Ordo stopped counting the dead and he tried to tune out the sounds of his fallen comrades. The Null boys may have been renowned for being crazy and tough but that didn't mean the cry of war and agony didn't get to their psyche any less.

"Ordo!" Mereel persisted.

"What!" Ordo snapped.

"Today is Han's birthday," Mereel said. "Think that the little vod will forgive us for not wishing him a happy birthday?"

In the last two years, the Nulls had surprised their adoptive brother and even surprised Skirata by their sentimentality. Being on Kamino and having a very short if not non-existent supply of treats, they got creative and gave Han presents that consisted of clone armor "generously donated" by the GAR so that Han could start to customize his own set of protective covering. He was more than thrilled when his older brothers handed him the gifts.

"He's going to have to," Ordo, ever practical sighed. He would never admit it openly, but he missed his little brother and sergeant. Though built and bred for battle, even the Nulls grew weary of the blood bath. When he had times like this to stop and catch his breath, Ordo thought about Han and Skirata. Skirata's words of wisdom would come into his mind which helped him get through the next round of fighting. _Head up, eyes forward and ears open. Get the job done right the first time and you don't have to go back and fix it._ There would be no fixing this time. Genosis was just the start, they all knew it.

Looking at their rifles and ammunition, Mereel and Ordo were going to have to rendezvous with their brothers soon.

"I know exactly what I would have given him," Mereel continued with the birthday subject. Ordo wished his brother would drop it. Talking about home always was hard since future was always uncertain for clones.

"What?" Ordo finally humored Mereel and answered as they gathered up their weapons and readied to leave the cave.

Mereel pulled out from behind him a droid head. Ordo cocked his head questionably. "What the…?"

Mereel bobbed the droid's headed up and down making the mouth piece flap open and close. "A puppet!"

"Di'kut," Ordo mumbled and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Kal Skirata's contract with the <em>Cuy'val Dar<em> had ended with the start of the Battle of Genosis. With the ties he had made Skirata was able to get updates sporadically of how the troops were fairing. No word on his Null boys but with the latest update it sounded as if the battle had been all but won and soon the troops would either return back to Kamino or sent out for further deployment, with any hope.

The young Corellian boy Skirata had found a little more than two years ago named Han Solo was starting to grow like a hiakk tree. Now at nine years old, his limbs long and still gangly Han still had many years to grow into them. He was fit, healthy and more muscled than most boys his age. _He's_ _much better than when we found him, _Skirata thought as the boy quickly approached him. Finding his way and place among his new family, Han had insisted that he wanted his own set of individual armor much like his adoptive father's. While Mando armor did not exist on Coruscant or Kamino, Han with the help of the Nulls, had been creative and collected different colors and plates that represented the many ranks of his brethren. He had also traced a Wookiee silhouette on the chest piece in memory of his beloved friend who had cared for him when he was an orphan on the streets of Corellia.

"Han," Skirata called to the young boy. Without pressing matters, soldiers to train or bounties to be brought in the older Mandalorian took the opportunity to take Han to Mandalore specifically Keldabe, to let the child learn from real Mandalorian roots. To become a real Mando one needed to embrace the culture. While the boy understood the importance of watching his brothers' backs, Skirata took the time in explaining to Han the importance of a Mando clan or _aliit_. It wasn't just on the battle field where family and protecting mattered.

Both in awe and a little bit nervous of meeting such dangerous and robust people, Han hoped that he measured up to his buir's expectations. Taking an instant liking to the forest-fort like city, Han easily found himself fitting in with the people. When one of the Mandos would shout a crude comment at him or Skirata, Han would come back with a quick and witty retort, sometimes Skirata having to usher Han along before a scene would break out.

"Solo here," Skirata smirked under his own helmet. Growing up around adults and kids who aged twice as fast as him, Han desperately tried to sound like an adult himself.

"Where are you lad?"

"Cantina Buir, Parja is showing me some really cool knife handling techniques." Parja Bralor was the niece of Rav Bralor, another member of the _Cuy'val Dar. _Like Rav, Parja was strong, lethal, and cunning and had taken a shining to Han. Skirata made his way over to the cantina where Han clad in his very colorful armor was sitting on a bar stool attempting a very dangerous looking knife trick.

Skirata stood back and watched as Parja positioned the knife on the tip of Han's finger and then cued him to flip it. It twirled in the air and instead of catching the butt, the knife sliced right through Han's glove and right through the flesh.

"Shavit! Keth! Haar'chak!" An impressive array of curse words sprayed out of Han's mouth.

"That's quite a vocabulary you have there, Solo," Parja laughed. "Guess you aren't ready for that trick just yet," she wiped the blood off the blade and pocketed it. Skirata by this time had made it to Han's side and taken a hold of his hand.

"Nothing that bacta and a few stitches won't fix. Maybe that'll teach you to play stupid games," he eyed Parja with a frown.

"We were just having fun," Han mumbled.

"I'll forgive you both since it's your birthday and you get to do one stupid thing today. Just remember you already used it up." Skirata had wrapped Han's hand up with a cloth and released his hand.

"That's right!" Parja grinned. "To think I almost forgot, here you go my little mando'a," Parja unbuckled the small knife pouch that Han had just been handling and gave it to him.

"Really? Thanks Parja!" Han exclaimed as he examined the pouch and took the knife back out.

Parja slapped Han's back and laughed. "Come by my place later, I'll show you and your old man how to handle it properly."

* * *

><p>"Papa Kal," Han started slowly as they made their way down the busy Keldabe streets. Twice a week the city held "Market Day" which attracted merchants, heavy drinkers and shoppers. Food stalls along with other goods and services lined the streets.<p>

Han rarely called Skirata "Papa" especially since the departure of the Nulls. Being that it was the boy's birthday and his brother's not being around it probably had something to do with that.

"Yes Han," he answered.

Han toyed with the wrap on his hand. Some of the blood had soaked through and would need to be changed out later.

"You haven't heard from them today have you?" Skirata wasn't wrong in his assumption.

"No Han," the older Mando wasn't going to lie for the child. He was going to have to learn the realities of life and war sooner than later. The realization that his brothers may not come back were more true than false.

"Do you think they'll come back soon?" Han shifted his helmet to his other hand and swiped a frustrated hand through his unruly hair. "It's just been so long since we've seen them, anything could have happened?" Suddenly the young boy looked up to Skirata with terrified eyes.

"What if they had been killed and no one told us? Or they're lying out on the battlefield injured and no one is going to help them?" Han started to work himself up into a fit, his breath started to come in short pants and his voice becoming shrill. Skirata had concluded that coming Han was afraid of being abandoned as he had on Coreilla which was understandable. He now had a family and it wasn't something he wanted to loose.

Since the start of Genosis Han would have nightmares, waking up at night screaming at his brothers' death. Skirata would try and get Han to talk about them, but Han would just sink more into himself. He learned to let the boy come to him in his times of need which he did.

"Udesii Han," Skirata pulled Han off to the side away from the masses in the streets. Getting down on one knee so that he could be eye level which was no easy feat since his knees where just about shot from past injuries, he made Han look at him.

"I know it's not easy for you to accept that your brothers along with all the other soldiers may not return not just from this mission, but from any mission. Han, we learn to embrace death with honor and pride. Be honored that you know them and have pride that they fight for your freedom."

"I am Papa Kal, but I still miss them," Han sniffled and wiped his nose with his plated arm.

"I do too son, but they are strong. Besides only the stupidest of or'dinii would mess with those crazy Nulls," Skirata grinned at Han who also smiled. "Come on boy, let's get out of this rut and celebrate your day fittingly."

* * *

><p>Filling up on an assortment of foods, Han didn't think he could get one more thing past his mouth. Making their way just past the outskirts of the city, Skirata and Han made their way to Parja's home so that she could show Han about the knife given to him earlier.<p>

Before completely leaving, Skirata stopped when a fellow denizen called out to him and started to discuss something that Han was half paying attention to until a flash behind some brush and trees caught his eye. Looking at Kal to see if he had noticed which he hadn't, Han slipped away and decided to check out the distraction.

Making his way through the bushes as carefully as he could, Han caught better site of what he was following. It looked to be a red armored plate. Hiding behind a large tree, he came to an abrupt stop. In front of Han was a group of crude looking Mandos. Han had never seen these kinds of warriors before. Their armor was a dull grey and blue, obviously worn and seen many scuffs by the dents and scrapes, these Mandos were tall, and opposing. There were only four of them and each had some sort of trophy garment that Han noticed.

One seemed to have a pelt from some kind of beast across his breast plate and the horns attached to his helmet, another with an array of daggers across his belt line. Two others who were talking to each other using a varied of expressions with their hands, one very crude Han had picked up instantly, had necklaces of fingers bones laced around their necks.

Han wanted to know what they were talking about and the spot he was in wasn't giving him that option. As he was about to take a step forward and hard hand slapped him on the shoulder bringing him to a halt. Jerking around, Han came face to face with a familiar mask. _Ah fierfek!_ Han cursed to himself. It was none other than Dred Priest, the last person Han ever wanted to run into.

His blood-red armor fit well with his murderous personality. Priest's T-shape visor glared menacing down at Han but Han held his fear in check.

"Ah what do we have here?" The ex-sergeant bent closer to the boy. Han tried to wrestle out of Priest's grip but his gloved fingers only curled tighter around his own plated shoulder. "You know, spying isn't very nice."

"Neither is beating up on little kids," Han retorted. "Don't you remember the last time you messed with me Priest! You got your shebs handed to you!"

Priest only snorted and shoved Han, causing him to fall to the ground. "I see that your _buir_," Priest practically spat out the word, "hasn't taught you to watch your back and keep your hands out of the cookie jar. Haven't you heard that curiosity kills the cat?"

"If you do anything to me, Kal'buir will hunt you down!" Han got back onto his feet and took up a defensive pose.

Priest walked up to the boy and loomed over him, making Han crank his neck upward at the taller man. "I'm looking forward to it boy." He took ahold of a struggling Han and propelled him toward the four Mandos Han had been watching earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Where did that boy run off to? <em>Skirata growled to himself. Normally he wouldn't have minded Han venturing by himself as he had done it plenty of times on other planets, but something on the back of Skirata's neck started to tingle and he always trusted his instincts. Not to mention that Han was very good at letting Skirata know where he wandered off to.

A small movement towards his left caught his attention and Skirata assed the surroundings. Thick bushes and trees, Skirata pulled out his verpine shatter gun readying as he stepped into the thicket.

No more than sixty feet into the brush, Skirata found his targets. He could feel his blood boil as he recognized the man he beat up months ago for going after Han and making the clone cadets fight against each other. The other four he recognized as Death Watch members. They were in a small circle surrounding something.

Death Watch was infamously known by all Mandalorians as a bunch of crude, ruthless bandits who wanted to return all back to their ancient savage roots. They accounted for many of the terrorist bombings and plots against Duchess Satine. While skilled warriors, they were ill disciplined and in constant fighting.

Skirata inched closer weapon charged and ready for any slightest of movement. He then noticed what they were encircling. Han was in the middle being pushed around. The boy finally having enough of being pushed kicked out successfully hitting one of them in the knee joint. All but the one who was kicked laughed. Han was grabbed roughly by the collar of his armor and shoved to the ground, his helmet rolling away a few yards from him.

"You don't scare me!" Skirata heard Han yell and whip out his small knife that Parja had given him just hours before. More laughs from the group.

"No, how 'bout now?" Priest aimed his blaster right at Han. Han this time did not have a retort, raised his hands and his knife fell to the ground.

Skirata maneuvered himself so he was directly behind Priest. He may not be able to take out all four of them, but he would finally be able to rid the galaxy of this vermin and Han wouldn't have to be tormented by him any longer.

"If you want your brains being picked up by a pack of strills, pull the trigger. Otherwise drop the gun," Skirata voice was dark and threatening. Priest tensed but did not drop the gun. The four Death Watch members instantly trained their guns on Skirata and Priest.

Priest let out a cynical chuckle. "Kal Skirata, so nice meeting you here. We were just having a pleasant conversation with young Solo."

"I can see," glancing around the man, Skirata gestured at Han, "causing trouble again son?"

"Always Buir. Nothing I can't handle though," Han picked up his helmet and set it back in place.

"I told you Priest the next time I saw you, you were a dead man," Skirata shoved his rifle into Priest's back.

"Now Kal, you don't think for one minute that you can kill all of us do you?"

"No. Just you Priest." The rifle clicked and warmed up. Priest shouted to the commando that was closest to Han and he made a grab for the boy but Han was quicker. All of his training he had learned so far from Skirata kicked in. Han may have been smaller than and not as strong as these commandos, but he was quicker and his height helped him by diving in between the legs of his opponent. He then kicked him in the butt causing the commando to lose his balance and crash into his comrade.

Priest ducked away but Skirata took the opportunity to shoot at the commando that had the daggers around his waist, hitting him square in the chest. The verpine shatter gun was strong enough to create a large sizzling hole though the breast plates dead center.

Han grabbed a few of the daggers and threw them at the next commando who charged at Skirata, hitting him in the legs. The man went down immediately with a scream of pain.

Skirata got off a few more shots but Priest along with the two other commandos had taken off.

"Cowards," Skirata mumbled. He lowered his gun and walked toward Han who stood stunned at what had just transpired. The man who Han had thrown the daggers at withered on the ground, blood leaking from his pants. Han hit an artery unknowingly. It wouldn't be long until this man bled to death.

"Han," Skirata called to him. Han didn't answer and continued to stare at the bleeding commando. Han had not faced death yet it was always a shock coming face to face with it no matter how many times death knocked at your door.

"Han," Skirata said again. Finally the boy slowly turned to the voice that was calling him. Unlatching his helmet he let it fall once again to the ground. His face was a bit pale but his hazel eyes were now almost as dark as his fellow clone brothers, dilated and half crazed.

"I did that," Han whispered.

"You did well son," Skirata picked up Han's helmet and started to guide Han out of the brush.

Han stopped and looked up to Skirata, turned around and ran back to the commando who was now panting for a breath. He took a good look at the commando and then reached for the daggers that were logged into his leg.

Before pulling it out Han leaned down and whispered so that the dying commando could hear him, "Ne shab'rud'ni." With that he yanked out the dagger, flesh tearing with it. The commando howled in agony as Han trotted back to Skirata.

As Han tucked the dagger into his knife pouch, curiosity got the better of Skirata. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him not to ever mess with me." Skirata proudly grinned from under his helmet.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi All,_

_sorry for taking so long with the update but here it is! Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review! _

_As always I own nothing_

* * *

><p>Han and Skirata were finally making their way to Paraja's home hopefully without further interruption. Han sat in the passenger seat toying with the bloodied dagger he had pulled out of the Death Watch member's leg. The ride was very quiet, Han keeping his thoughts once again to himself. He replayed the event over and over in his head this time with the commando surviving.<p>

The realization of taking someone's life started to set in and a sharp ache in Han's stomach and churned painfully. _What have I done? _Han's hands started to shake slightly and the dagger he had been holding fell to the floor of the speeder. _Is this what my brothers face every day? I think I'm going to be sick…_

They reached Parja's home just in time as Han launched himself out of the speeder, throwing off his helmet and retched up all the contents that were inside of him.

"What did you do to the boy this time, Old Man?" Parja yelled to Skriata as she walked out from her home.

Skirata chose to ignore Parja's gibe and turned his gaze back onto the sick boy. The retching stopped and Han finally stood up, wiped his mouth and turned to see the two adults looking at him.

Clearly embarrassed to be caught in such a diminished state Han became defensive, "What?" He snapped.

"You okay son?" Skirata asked.

"I'm fine," Han said nonchalantly though he felt far from fine. He had just killed a man how was he supposed to feel? Good about it? "Are you going to show me how to use the knife or not?" Han directed toward Parja. Hoping to get their attention away from this incident, Han wanted to move onto the reason they came here in the first place. Though he knew he was being rude he just couldn't compose himself enough to sound cheerful and polite.

Parja looked at Skirata not understanding why Han was upset but shrugged her shoulders and gestured for Han to follow. "Come on Kid. In an hour you'll be a pro at using that knife."

Han trotted over to the speeder and grabbed the still bloodied dagger that he had dropped onto the floor before he made his swift exit.

Skirata watched Han follow Parja to the little range she had made for target practicing for various weapons. _I should have prepared him better for this,_ Skirata berated himself. It was different handling a boy like Han compared to handling the boys like the Nulls or any of the clone soldiers. Yes the clones were sensitive to a certain degree but from a hatchling they were raised to be desensitized to the complications and effects of killing. Though no human being be it a clone or a boy from regular birth could ever shy away of the complications of killing and death, Skirata knew that the clones soldiers saw it for the most part as a skill to be developed, an order that would be issued to them and a job to carry out.

As much as Han thought of himself tough as nails, the scared little street orphan lingered within. For Han being introduced into that cold, hard world of blood and death was a hard lesson to learn and accept and with time, patience and the right teachings he would become that warrior he so desired.

Skirata ran a hand though his windblown hair and sighed. Dealing with the military and training soldiers were sometimes easier to deal with civilian life. Pushing himself away from the speeder, he made his way toward Parja's home.

* * *

><p>It had not gone unnoticed to Parja that Han was only paying half attention to her teachings on how to hold and throw the knife. While she knew the boy wanted to learn, she didn't want to waste her time when his heart was only half into the lesson. Not only that, it would be dangerous and Han could hurt himself again.<p>

"If you hold your wrist like that, it will be a good bet your enemy will grab it and have it snapped in half before you even get a throw off," Parja positioned herself for another throw at the target.

"I killed a man today Parja," Han's voice was a hoarse murmur. _Ah, so that's what's troubling the kid. I knew it had to be something big if it was bothering him this much. _Parja tossed her dagger hitting the target right in the middle and turned to face Han who was toying with the dagger he had taken out of the speeder.

"How did it make you feel?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his brows furrowed angrily and confusion laced in his sorrowful hazel eyes. "How did it make me feel? Parja, I just puked up everything I had today and you are asking me how I feel?" Han started to work himself up. "I kriffing killed a man! I used this blade his blade," Han waved the dagger hysterically in front of Parja, "to kill him. I don't feel good. Great birthday this turned out to be." Han closed his eyes and sat heavily down on his behind. Parja quietly folded up her own legs and sat next to the quivering boy. She did not touch him or offer any advice instead she let her presence offer the support he needed at the moment.

"I don't think I'm ready for this yet, Parja," Han said in a softer and calmer voice, but she could hear the tremble make its way out. "Papa Kal will be so disappointed in me. My brothers will be ashamed. They face things that are ten times worse than what I just did and don't fall apart. I wish I was strong like them." Diverting his eyes away from her, Parja could still see the drops run down Han's pale face. He wiped at them angrily as if they were the cause of all the issues.

"Han," Parja said gently. Known for her fierce front much like her aunt, Parja also had a rare gentle side only shown to her closest family and friends. This little boy even though brought up by the toughest of Military and craziest of soldiers still needed a gentle touch now and then. Everyone did. Parja reached out and grasped Han's chin, making him turn to face her. He kept his eyes diverted to the ground so he didn't have to look at her with the same that he felt.

"Look at me Han," she said tenderly and waited. Slowly Han lifted his troubled eyes to meet her deep blue ones to find only understanding. "Death is a life lesson that you will always take with you. But learn from it, from death comes life. You saved Kal's and with that you probably saved your brothers." With the confused look from the boy, Parja continued. "If your brothers found out that your father had been killed, they would probably go on some sort of a rampage or the GAR would send them back to Kamino never to see the light of day again. That is if they weren't gunned down first. You know those boys don't listen to anyone but Skirata. So you see it comes full circle. You saved your buir and in the end you saved your whole family."

"If I hadn't wandered off in the first place, none of this would have happened," Han said sourly.

"That may be, but you did and you learned right?"

Han gave a little sniffle and wiped at his face again. "Yeah I guess I can see your point."

"Death should never be taken lightly though. We never kill for the hell of it only in defense, you got that Han?" She waited until the boy nodded.

"Good. Don't ever think for a moment Kid that your bothers or buir would ever be ashamed of you. You are a good soul. You are going to be great and strong at whatever you do. And it's okay to lose it once in a while. We all do. Even your nutty Null brothers do and your old man."

Han gave out what was between a snort and laugh. "Thank you Parja. It's just hard sometimes."

"Nobody said life was easy and it only gets more complicated as you get older. But it also gets more exciting." Parja picked up the dagger that Han lay on the ground and examined it. "Use this as a reminder Han. Life is fragile and death is permanent. Protect those who need protecting and defend those who need defending. Take honor in yourself and in your aliit and they will honor you."

"I will Parja. I promise I will."

* * *

><p>Skirata watched from inside the home as his son started to come unglued. He watched as Han paced back and forth in front of the Mando woman and waved the dagger he had taken earlier in the day frantically in the air. Seeing Han collapse to the ground followed by Parja sitting next to him, maybe going to the boy to comfort him wasn't what Han needed. Han sorely lacked a woman's touch and right now Parja is what he needed, not another male's point of view. He remembered his mother, his real mother before she died. She was gentle, kind and caring and just by her touch she could heal any pain or sadness he had. But then the harsh realities exploded in front of him and he had lost that comfort. Skirata and Han weren't so different at all perhaps that's why he took such a liking to the young orphan from Corellia.<p>

Turning his attention back to Han and Parja he continued to watch as the young woman cupped Han's chin making him look at her. They talked some more before Parja took him in her arms and hugged him. After climbing back to their feet, Parja and Han continued with the knife lesson.

Thirty minutes later they were making their way back to the house and Skirata could hear them as they talked right outside the door. Han walked in first looking tired but relieved.

"Buir, did you see? I actually hit the bullseye twice!" Han pulled out a chair at the main table and sat next to Skirata.

"Oya Han, you'll be a fine Mando'a," Skirata half smiled.

Parja loudly cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Han who gave a little sigh. She made herself scarce so they could have some privacy.

"Something on your mind?" Skirata raised a brow.

"Well after talking with Parja I need to let you know a few things. I want to let you know that I won't ever let you down Papa Kal," Han said earnestly. "Even though I felt like a weakling for getting sick this afternoon, I know that Ordo or Mereel or any of my brothers wouldn't have done that and I just have a lot to work and live up to."

"Ad'ika," Skirata gripped Han's plated arm with his hand. "You have a lot to learn and it is my fault for not properly preparing you for this moment, you have made all of us proud. I am honored to have you as my son as I am honored to have your bothers as my sons. We both have a lot of work and can learn from each other."

"Can we start today? I can show you some really cool knife techniques Parja taught me!"

With the tension of the day behind him, Han lit up and Skirata let out a belly full of laughter. "Do you ever slow down boy? Let's eat something first and then we'll go from there."

"Buir?" Han asked as they both got up.

"Yes Han," Skirata answered.

"I will be great someday. I will make you so proud you'll burst with pride." Han said confidently.

Skirata looked at Han thoughtfully. "I know you will Ad'ika."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi all, _

_Here is the next installment. Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please R & R!_

_As always, I own nothing_

* * *

><p>Three days later after many gracious thanks to Parja and one last practice session on the target range, Han and Skirata bid their farewells and made their way back to Keldabe's hanger bay where their ship was docked.<p>

Nothing to look at other than rolling hills and tall trees, bored, Han propped his head on one of his arms as the other hung limply the air lightly picking it up with the motion of the speeder. A beeping sound coming from the driver's side soon distracted him and he pulled himself away from the door and turned to look at his father.

"Skirata," he answered loudly enough to hear over the speeder and wind. Han listened intently.

"Sergeant Skirata this is General Iri Camas, Director of the Special Forces," the man had a thick Coruscanti accent and seemed deeply troubled.

"Director," Skirata decided to call him by that title instead of his military title, always liking to press buttons as much as he could. "I haven't been a sergeant since the GAR let me and the rest of the _Cuy'val Dar _go." When the general didn't say anything Skirata continued, "What can I do for you today?"

"You're crazy Null soldiers have barricaded themselves inside the Special Forces SO Brigade HQ Barracks and have been in there for the last two days. We have tried to send in special operation squads and the Coruscant Security Force but they have managed to hold them all off. If I recall right, these lunatics will only listen to you."

Skirata had slammed their speeder to a halt, causing Han to brace himself against the dash so he wouldn't hit his head. He couldn't believe his ears. His brothers were back? When did they get back? And why were they holding up Special Forces HQ?

"What are you doing to them!" Han demanded. Skirata pointed a stern fingerat him to hush up and let him talk.

"Camas, what is going on? The Nulls may have a loose screw or two but to hold up a whole building? What did you tell them?"

"It wasn't me!" Camas said defensively then composed himself. "Nobody can control these boys; they did what they wanted, when they wanted and how they wanted. Even the Jedi couldn't control them. So when it was time to roll out of Geoonosis for the safety for them and to the rest of well everyone was to put them into cryostasis. When your soldiers found out they went even more berserk."

Skirata's heart began to beat rapidly with anger. Another attempt to put his boys down! He wasn't going to let that happen.

The general was still talking when Skirata cleared his thoughts. "I didn't want the building blown up just because six clones were inside. They'll listen to you so come and get them out."

"On two conditions General," Skirata said.

Han and Skirata could audibly hear Camas grind his teeth but the general was in no position to argue. "What's that?"

"You reinstate me back into the GAR and no repercussions will happen to these boys."

"If you can get them out without anyone losing a limb it's a done deal. Just get your butt over here. Camas out."

The older commando turned to Han. "Well, at least we know they're alive!" Han said looking on the bright side.

"For now at least, let's get back to Triple Zero before they have the whole city under siege."

* * *

><p>Hours later Han and Skirata disembarked from their ship and were immediately escorted to the Special Forces SO Brigade HQ Barracks where General Camas was pacing and talking rapidly though his comlink. The streets surrounding the building were blocked off by special ops commandos and CSF officers.<p>

Finally taking note of Skirata's appearance, Camas ended his conversation with whoever was on the other end of his comlink and hurried over.

"Thank god you made it," tense relief in his voice. He walked Skirata over to the small command post that had been set up during this whole ordeal. Han followed behind, taking everything in with boyish curiosity. Han spied where the CSF officers stood, surrounding the building and heavily armed. The special ops commandos were strategically well placed and Han suspected at any given noticed they would be able to storm the building. Storming would be one thing, succeeding in getting his brothers out would be another.

As the adults conversed with each other on how they wanted to go about getting the Nulls out, Han had his own idea. Talking always wasted time, action got things done a lot faster. Weaving his way through traffic, getting roughly shoved and having to bite back crude retorts so he wouldn't stand out too much, Han made his way closer to the HQ building.

"Hey you! Kid, stop!" Someone from behind Han shouted at him. Han looked behind and three CSF officers were coming toward him. Deciding it was now or never, Han took off full speed and dove into an already broken window, crashing through chairs and other materials his brothers used to barricade with.

"Owe, owe, owe!" Han howled as he tumbled to the floor and landed flat on his back. _Thank god for this armor._ It somewhat cushioned his fall but not enough for him to not come out of all this without bruises. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with six charged up deeces.

"Really guys, six blasters for me?" Han asked sarcastically.

"Han! What in nine hells are you doing here?" Ordo yelled at the young boy as he helped him off the ground. All six Nulls took their aim off of Han but did not disarm their weapons.

"Actually the question should be what are _you _guys doing? Practically all of Coruscant's security force is out there ready to blow you to pieces." Han bushed off the debris that had stuck to his armor and then looked at each of his brothers. "I'm glad you are all alive. I was worried that you'd fallen at Geonosis."

Jaing tousled Han's hair, knowing the boy hated it. "Ah you didn't need to worry about us Kid we wouldn't have let anyone get us down!"

"Yeah I can see that," Han mumbled as he tried to straighten his hair which made no difference. All of them walked away from the window that Han had crashed his way through, making their way deeper into the building. "So you crazy di'kuts, what are you thinking?"

"I see you have picked up some colorful words since we've been gone," Prudii frowned. Though all the Nulls were the same age, Prudii had the air of being the oldest out of the bunch and took it upon himself to see that Han was brought up with a well-balanced vocabulary at least when he was around to monitor.

"Ah lay off him Prudii, the kid is just expanding his vocabulary," Mereel defended Han and was trying valiantly to hide his grin but failed.

Pulling up one of the many discarded chairs, Han sat down with his brothers. "I really missed all of you. I'm glad you're all back even if you are holding up a security base and everyone wants to shoot your wagyx off."

"That's a new one I've never heard," Jaing spoke up.

"Kal said even though we are raised to be Mandalorian, I still should learn about my Corellian heritage," Han grimaced. He didn't have found memories of Corellia so he made the point of learning all the naughty words first.

"Let me guess what that one means," Prudii muttered.

"As…" Han started but Prudii cut him off.

"I get it Han."

"Anyway, we're glad to be back as well Han," Ordo took control of the conversation. "We ah, missed you and Kal'buir as well." The clones weren't taught to deal with attachments and to this day it was still unfamiliar territory for them when emotions like this came up. "He is out there isn't he?"

"Yes, but he was talking to this general person and was taking way too long and you guys always said action speaks louder than words. So here I am! Besides I heard Kal say that if he is put back into the GAR nothing will happen to you."

All six Nulls looked at each other. The GAR had once tried to "put them down" and tried so far unsuccessfully again. That's why they barricaded themselves up in the headquarters. How could they really trust the Republic? They couldn't, but they could trust Han and they could trust Kal Skirata.

Ordo kneeled in front of Han. "You really heard with your own two little boxed ears…"

"Hey, my ears ain't boxed!" Han protested.

"Aren't," Prudii corrected. Both Jaing and Mereel scowled at their Null brother.

"Han, listen. This could mean life or death for us. You really heard Kal say he was joining back up with GAR and that nothing would happen to us if we walk outside those doors?"

Han looked at each of his brothers individually in the eye. They may have been bred to be bigger, stronger and more lethal than anything he had ever known, but behind their fierce, predatory onyx eyes were anxious and insecure young boys.

"Yes Ordo. I am one hundred percent sure that I heard that. I would stake my life on it," Han said genuinely.

Giving a soft sigh Ordo gave an affirmative nod. "Okay," slapping Han on the arm and standing up. "Buckets on brothers, let's see if these boys are good on their word or in to get some target practice."

* * *

><p>Kal Skirata couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous, no check that, he didn't think he was ever this nervous. Like slippery soap, Han had snuck away from his side again and after hearing a brief shout from CSF officers saw the boy jump into a broken window of the headquarters.<p>

_Fierfek! Blast that little devil. You think he'd learn from the last time. _Skirata gritted his teeth and scraped his crewed up nails across his gold and black helmet. Han would definitely get a lecture or two after all this that is if these officers didn't get trigger happy and start to blow off limbs.

Suddenly movement at the front of the building caught everyone's attention and much to Skirata's surprise Han in his full armor, helmet included followed by the bulky Nulls walked out. They were quite a sight, a short little boy followed by some of the most infamous commandos known. Skirata had to say he was quite impressed and glanced around to see the other officials including General Camas's surprised face.

"What is that boy doing? Skirata, isn't he yours? Great, now your Null boys have a hostage!" Camas stammered.

"He's not hostage you di'kut," Skirata snarled as he pushed his way through the crowd. Stunned as they were, their guard wasn't wavering any. All of their blasters were warmed, ready and pointed at the group coming out of the building.

"Shoot them and you'll be sorry!" Skirata warned. Turning back to his command he slowed his approach until he stood a few yards away from the six Nulls and young boy. They also had their own deece rifles ready for any slightest indication of someone trying fire on them.

Ord'ika! Ordo? You've been a naughty boy again, haven't you? Come here," Skirata kept his voice light but held a no nonsense and do not argue with me tone.

He had kept his HUD off so his boys could see that he was not angry with them, just concerned. They fell in line, Ordo in front, Han next to his older brother and the rest behind them. Heads slightly down, they all cautiously made their way toward Skirata.

"It wasn't their fault Buir!" Han started quickly, coming to his brothers' defense.

Skirata held up a hand and Han instantly quieted. "Ordo, boys, I'm not mad. I am relieved that you are all alright. But if you do it to this old man's heart again I will personally kick all of your shebs to Manda'yaim and back again."

"So…we're really not in trouble?" Kom'rk and Jaing asked. "Cause if we're not I'm starving," Kom'rk continued.

"Yeah, it was Ordo's bright idea and the doo-doo brain didn't even think to bring some food for this stake out," Jaing added.

Ordo whipped around to knock his brothers in the head, but Han jumped between Ordo and the other and exclaimed, "I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

"Alright lads, get to the speeder and I'll join you momentarily," Skirata pointed to where he left their transportation. They filed out, but Ordo lingered.

"Buir, I didn't mean for…" Ordo fumbled for an apology.

"Don't worry my boy. You did your brothers right and you're here to see another day. I'll see you in just a minute okay?" Skirata waited for Ordo's nod and then watched him make his way over to the speeder.

Skirata walked back over to Camas who was ordering some of the officers and commandos to get the headquarters back under way now that it was no longer under siege.

"Camas," Skirata called to him. He waited until the general turned to him. "Make good on that deal or it'll be me holding up your headquarters. If you think they're bad, you haven't seen anything yet."

"I will Skirata don't worry," Camas said gruffly not liking that he was being threatened.

"When it comes to the safety of my command, more importantly my boys, I'm always worried. Being worried makes me a dangerous man. Just make good on your promise." With that Skirata headed toward the speeder where six hungry ARC's and one Mando boy in training were waiting for him.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you again for the reviews and tips! A special thanks to Sachariah for helping me out! Still working on it but getting better (I think) More coming soon <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi All,_

_sorry for taking so long on this update but here it is! _

_I had to do a little research on Fi's background and his last squad. Unfortunately I only found the name of his former squad and not his squadmates so I created my own little story on them. I hope you enjoy! _

_As always I own nothing. _

_Please R & R! Thank you! _

* * *

><p>RC-8015's name had become talk around any clone trooper squad and the Couruscant Security Force. Han learned through his brother Ordo that the commando named Fi during a siege at a spaceport had laid himself on a charge saving all personal within the blast radius.<p>

"It's a clone's duty; any of us would have done it," Fi stated after being taken to the infirmary where Ordo met Fi for the first time.

After being hospitalized, Han was introduced and Skirata reacquainted to the now honored and famous commando. Han found that Fi was always making jokes, laughing at something or somebody and constantly had a silly grin plastered on his face despite all of his injuries. He even had the gall to make puns at Ordo's kama. Ordo stared intensely at Fi and both Skirata and Han thought Fi was going to end up with a broken jaw that was until Ordo punched the other clone hard in the arm and gave him a rare half smile.

"Dumbass," Ordo grinned.

* * *

><p>Han thoroughly enjoyed being around Fi; it was like having a brother of his own age. Fi wasn't like his Null brothers and while they, more specifically Mereel and Jaing goofed around with Han, Fi actually could transform himself mentally to a ten year old boy. Theoretically he was a ten year old boy, but most commandos learned to squash the kid inside of them but not Fi. Though when called upon it, Fi would instantly become the deadly sniper he was trained to be.<p>

"Life's too short to take everything seriously," Fi told Han. "Live for today."

On a rare occasion clone troopers and commandos were allowed downtime and today Fi was allowed some time to himself before reporting to his new squad. He had lost all three of his squad mates on Geonosis due to the incompetence of his Jedi commander and when he had some quiet time to himself, Fi always recited the Mandalorian daily remembrance prayer. Though Fi liked to put on a front with all his jokes and bright and goofy smile, losing his former brothers had deeply affected him. In fact, those close to him only got to see the real serious and sorrowful side of Fi.

Sitting on his bunk and dressed in sweats and a loose standard issued Republic GAR shirt, Fi had three items spread out on the neatly pressed sheet that represented each of his former squad mates.

He was able to salvage a turquoise ball from Uri's locker before it was ransacked and cleaned for the next clone to take over. Fi had watched Uri toss the darn thing for hours on end whether it was against a wall of a ship when in route for a mission or up in the air while lying in his bed. Fi figured it was his brother's way of relieving stress and boredom or both. One time Fi managed to snatch the ball away when Uri had thrown it up in the air and tossed it to another brother. When they didn't give it back right away, Uri had grown both enraged and depressed. Fi immediately apologized and handed the ball back. Each trooper had something to keep his sanity and for Uri it was that ball.

Sitting beside the ball was a glow stick that his brother Neon had given him. Neon always carried all kinds of glow lights being their electrical engineer. Sometimes light just wasn't always available especially when dealing with the enemy. Neon made sure glow lights were available to him and his squad. "You'll never be scared of the dark with a glow stick by your side," Neon joked. But he was right, Fi found a small amount of comfort knowing he had this little bit of Neon with him.

Last and even Fi couldn't stop the laugh escaping from his lips was Arrow's smiley face pin. Arrow and Fi were partners in crime when it came to the jokes and pranks; in fact Arrow taught Fi how not to be so uptight and take life as one giant prank to pull. Fi would always remember the day Arrow found the pin. They were off world walking down one of the bustling sidewalks when a child saw them. Fi knew they looked imposing and for good reasons, but this little kid looked at them curiously. "Your helmets have a frown face," the child craned his neck up at Arrow. "Be happy." The boy put the pin in Arrow's large gloved hand before the boy's mother grabbed his arm and hauled him away from the imposing commandos.

"Frown face?" Arrow turned to Fi. Fi couldn't contain his laughter and soon all of Teroch Squad was gasping for a breath. Arrow shrugged and from that day forward he wore the pin under his armor so that it wouldn't be taken away from him. Before leaving Geonosis Arrow with his last bit of life, handed him the smiley face pin and told him to be happy.

_Be happy- I'm trying Arrow, I really am._

Fi placed both of his hands on top of the three objects, closed his eyes and began the Mando prayer of remembrance. Just as the first few words slipped from his mouth, his bed slightly shifted downward as someone sat down on it. Fi cracked an eye open to see a young Han sitting in front of him looking at the three items.

"Did these belong to your squad mates?" Han asked solemnly. Fi sometimes pondered about Han. Han told Fi a little bit about his background, about being an orphan on the streets, Kal Skirata adopting him and how the Null boys accepting him into their group. There was something about the scrappy young lad that Fi found he could relate himself to.

"Yes," Fi replied and opened both eyes. "It's what I have left of them. I was about to recite the daily remembrance for them…"

"Oh sorry!" Han rushed to apologize. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." The boy started to scoot of Fi's bunk when Fi placed a hand on Han's chest, stopping him from going any further.

"Do you want to say it with me?" Han slowly nodded and scooted back onto the bunk. Han didn't like to see his normally goofy friend in such a somber mood his other brothers already filled that gap. He liked to be the occasional ten year old that he was, but felt honored that Fi would invite him to say the Mando prayer.

They harmonized together and when it was time to say the names Han fell quiet and listened to Fi recite his fallen brothers. After all was said and done, Fi gathered the items and put them in a small box he had under his pillow and stowed them there for the next day.

"So what brings you over here, Little Man?" Fi instantly transformed back into his jokester self.

"Well I know it's your day off and everything and tomorrow you are going to meet your new squad and who knows what they're going to assign you to do or go and how long you're going to be gone…" Han began to ramble and Fi held up his hand mimicking Han talking. Han narrowed his eyes and swatted at Fi's hand. "Quit it!"

"You're wondering if I can come out and play." Fi teased.

"Well, yes!" Han said excitedly.

A slow, devious smile started to spread on Fi's face and a glint of mischief sparkled in his eye. "It's been a while since Ol' Sergeant Skirata had a good prank pulled on him. Come young Solo, learn from the master!"

* * *

><p>"Han! And bring Fi with you!" The young boy cringed as his adoptive father's deep and booming voice shook the GAR's hollow walls. <em>Oops, maybe we went a little too far.<em> Han looked up at Fi whose face had suddenly lost all lines of laughter around the eyes and mouth and even went a little pale.

Not wanting to have his father yell for him again or keep him waiting, with shoulders slumped, chin tucked to their chests and feet literally dragging, Fi and Han made their way very slowly into the room where Skirata's heavy gaze bore into them, making Fi and Han want to disappear. Ordo also was present in the room and gave them both disapproving looks.

"I didn't think it was all that bad," Han mumbled to Fi.

"You have something to say boy?" Skirata demanded. Han shook his head. "I can't hear you."

"No sir," Han's voice was barely a faint whisper. Kal had never been this mad at him before it was just a simple prank. This wasn't the worst Han had ever done or been in.

By sheer luck Kal had left his HUD on his desk momentarily and that was all the time that Fi and Han needed. Though being a medic and sniper, Fi was also brilliant with computers as most clones were and sliced into the main memory bank. He quickly installed a little something so when Skirata turned it on that would be the first thing to pop up and play over and over.

"Do you have something to say Fi?" Kal stared at him and Fi did all he could not to jig in place.

"What do you mean sir?" Fi said innocently.

Both Ordo and Skirata narrowed their eyes. "Dancing ewoks? Really?"

A snort of uncontained laughter sounded from Han and all three adults looked at the young boy. "What? It was funny!" Han defended.

"A helmet isn't something you tamper with," Skirata scolded. "If I ever see this or have anything tampered again you are going to run laps around this planet. You won't be able to move your arms, legs or any body part. That isn't a threat you two, that is a promise. Do you hear me?" The sergeant looked at each of them and waited to hear their reply.

"Yes sir!" Both Fi and Han said at the same time.

"Good," Skirata picked up his HUD and tossed it at Fi. "I want this polished until it sparkles and I can see my reflection on it. Have it done in two hours. I don't want to see one spec of dirt on it. Then both of you report back to me, I think you need a little exercise."

"Yes sir," Fi replied again this time much more subdued.

As Han and Fi made their way out of the room, Skirata called to them with a small smirk, "Check your own HUD's boys."

* * *

><p>Fi and Han hastily made their way over to the locker rooms where Han's modified equipment to fit his body was stored along with Fi's. They flipped on the operating system in their helmets and the familiar tune to the dancing ewoks along with the ewoks themselves bounced and jigged on their screens.<p>

"Well I'll be…" Fi laughed. "Han, we've been had!" Both boy and commando burst into uncontrolled fits of laughter as their prank had been turned against them.

Despite having to come back and do a rigorous work out with Fi, Han still had fun. Skirata even couldn't contain a small smile as they walked toward him and both Fi and Han broke out in the ewok dance.

"All right boys, I think you need to burn off some of that excess energy. Run until I say stop."

* * *

><p>At the end of the run, Han knew that everything was okay between him, Fi and his father. Laughter was something that seemed to be lacking amongst the grownups and Han was glad he had at least one day to enjoy it. Who knows what the next day would bring.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi All,_

_here is the next chapter! _

_Thank you all for taking the time to read and leave your thoughts and opinions! I have had fun so far writing this story and I hope you all continue to enjoy the read! Sit back and enjoy! _

_As always, I own nothing. Please R &R! _

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Han asked as both he and Fi finished putting the last of their armor on. Today Fi was scheduled to meet his new squad, commandos who had lost all of their brothers in battle. GAR had thought it was genius since they were commandos and leftovers that these four could just be brought and work well together. GAR didn't know squat. Just because they were commandos didn't mean they were going to get along. There was a reason they called each other brother and it wasn't just because they had the same blood. No, it was because their squad knew each other, could read each other, depend their lives on one another and die for each other.<p>

Having to relearn that with a new group of guys, ones never seen or heard of before was difficult even on the calmest of days. Having to do it in the middle of a war and in a rush, well there wasn't much of a choice for troopers or commandos.

Fi finished buckling the last of his knee guards and sat up straight. "A little," he answered truthfully. He found that it was a little easier to show his vulnerable side to the young boy. Perhaps it was because he knew Han was vulnerable himself and they both shared that commonality.

"It's okay to be nervous Fi," Han assured, "I was nervous when I first met my brothers. But after a little while we became friends. I'm sure they'll be your friends in no time. Maybe you should tell them a joke or something. Make them laugh to ease the tension."

"Thanks Little Man. Maybe I'll try that," Fi gave the little boy a half grin which didn't quite reach his eyes and hide his nervousness; gathered his helmet and started to head out toward the briefing room where his new squad would be waiting.

* * *

><p>Han walked into the briefing room right on Fi's heals noticing that Kal was not present yet. The young boy found it odd that his father was late; he was never late unless it was on purpose or if it was an emergency. Since Skirata had not commed Han yet alerting him to an emergency or needing him for anything, Han turned his attention on the three occupants that had his engaged friend's mind all morning.<p>

Tall and burly like all commandos, the first one had the standard white armor but with distinct scuffs and marks which told Han that this man had seen many battles. With his helmet off, this commando had the same brown hair though close cropped and neatly trimmed and deep cocoa colored eyes as all clones did. His face was relaxed as if he could go to sleep any minute. Not to be fooled, Han knew that this man was a deadly weapon and would snap to attention at a moment's notice.

To his right, the next commando's armor was striped with a violet/blue color and stood ramrod straight awaiting orders. He didn't look like he had ever laughed before and Han wasn't sure if he wanted to be the one to test the theory if this clone could. He had an air of authority and responsibility. There was something else, Han thought as he looked over this commando. He had seen that harden look many times with his father when he was worrying over his Null brothers…_what is it? Ah…like he's carrying a burden or something!_ Well whatever it was Han wasn't going to pester him at least not right now.

Dressed in the same white armor as the relaxed looking commando, the third soldier was even harder looking than the second one especially with the vicious looking scar that ran across his face all the way to his chin. It still looked pretty fresh to Han and the little boy's mind started to run with wild ideas as to how this soldier got it. Did a separatist enemy sneak up on him and slice him with a knife or sword? Did a bomb or shrapnel impale on him? A lot of clones Han knew wore their scars with pride, but something in the back of Han's mind told him that this wasn't one of them. This clone looked bitter and angry. Han seemed to be hypnotized by the scar, knowing it was very rude to stare. He had seen many scars, even having a few on himself, but this one was still raw, very red and swollen.

The scared clone shifted so that his ebony eyes bored onto Han. Caught staring at his scar, Han quickly diverted his eyes and tried to act like nothing had happened. _Oops!_

Hearing armor shift and footsteps approach closer to him, Han only lifted his attention to the large presence as the armored body towered before him.

"You want a good look at it kid?" The voice growled at Han. "You want to stare at it? See how gross it is? Make fun of it?"

"I wasn't going to make fun of it. My brothers have deep scars too. Does it hurt a lot?" Han asked.

Not expecting the question, scar face actually balked a little. "All the time," he fingered the wound.

Before Han could ask more questions, a loud crash made the boy and scar face swivel around to see Fi and the violet armored commando standing face to face with each other. The commando that looked like he was going to fall asleep was now fully awake and actually had placed a restraining hand on violet armor though it looked to go unnoticed.

Both men looked like they could rip each other up at any moment. Jaws were clenched tightly and Han could even see the vein in their necks straining against their skin. What did they say to each other to get this incensed? They looked like two bantha bulls ready to fight for a female in breeding season!

"Wait, wait!" Han leapt over the chairs and table that had been tipped over and spilled around them. Both Fi and violet armor turned intense gazes at the young boy. Placing a small gloved hand on each of their plated chests, Han had them back up from one another.

"Udesiir, brothers, udesiir! Can't we all just get a long?" Han looked between Fi and the violet armored clone with the pure innocence of a true ten year old boy.

Fi and the other solider continued to stare at each other for another few taut moments until a small smile began to form on the corner of Fi's mouth.

"The kid's right," the soldier who had placed a retraining hand on the violet-armored one released his grip and slapped the man's plated shoulder in good spirits. "We have to work as a team, boys, no point in going for each other's throats in the beginning."

"Yeah, we do that a week into the job!" Fi fully grinned. He held out his arm to his comrade in a mando-fasion greeting. "The name's Fi. Medic and sniper."

Han held his breath as the violet-armored solider eyed Fi's hand. He finally took Fi by the elbow and both held each other's arm in a firm grip. "Niner. Squad Sergeant."

"Well Niner, here's to a beautiful relationship."

* * *

><p>After their rocky start, Han, Fi and Niner were introduced to Darman their demolition expert and the scared face clone, Atin their communication and technology expert.<p>

Tension still loomed in the air as Kal Skirata and Ordo stepped into the briefing room. All four commandos gave Skirata and Ordo a stiff salute and waited for their sergeant to put them at ease. All but Atin had been trained by Skirata and he knew them to be good, strong and reliable men.

"At ease boys," Skirata nodded. "I know this isn't easy for you, having to reform into a new squad, learn and trust new brothers. Unfortunately war has a nasty way of taking away ones we care about." Skirata could almost hear the inward cringe of all four men. "As Republic Commandos we ask you to adapt quickly and move on. I am asking you as human beings, men at war to trust one another. Learn, read and lean on each other. Under normal circumstances you would be able to train with each other before being sent off, but war never has never had normal circumstances so we're having you do this while on mission. I have faith in your abilities that you will work as one and see each other as brothers; not just because you have the same blood."

Han looked around the small room and each soldier including Atin who's harden battle scared face gazed upon the wise Mandalorian Sergeant with admiration and loyalty. Han turned back around to continue to listen to his father. _This is what I want to be some day. I want to be as great as him…_

"Remember what you have been taught, remember whose blood runs through your veins and remember…" Skirata paused to look at each man making sure that his words penetrated though them. Han could see them all leaning a little forward in their seats waiting for Skirata to continue. Even Han sat in anticipation.

"Remember, Mandokarla." (You've got the right stuff)

Excited shouts from Atin, Darman, Niner, Fi and even Han joined in. They raised their helmets and fists proudly in the air, slapped each other on the shoulders and pounded their plated chests in now built up confidence.

Skirata slightly cocked his head toward Ordo who only nodded his in approval. His sergeant could always rally the men even in the bleakest of times. Ordo was proud to have Kal Skirata as his buir.

* * *

><p>Newly dubbed "Omega Squad" had been assigned a mission to Qiilura where learned by Republic informants a bio-weapons facility had been created. There a doctor by the name of Ovolot Qail Uthan was being supported by the Separatist army in her work which involved a nanovirus that targeted all Fett clones and would rid of the clone population. Omega had been tasked to destroy the facility and if possible apprehend Uthan.<p>

To be deployed immediately, Han had hardly any time to say goodbye to Fi and wish his new friends safe skies, but that was life of a commando. Watching their ship lift off into the Coruscant atmosphere until it was just a speck in the sky, Han sighed and slowly made his way back into the GAR barracks wishing once again he could join in the action and be at his friend's side.

Why was he always left out? He wasn't little anymore. He was ten for crying out loud. Most of his brothers were technically ten or even younger. They just grew faster and even then, Han wasn't as small as he used to be. He was actually tall for his age and with his armor looked even taller. His father had told him one time that he had been in a small battle at the same age as Han. Okay, maybe he was a little older, like two or three years older but Kal had taught him well and was adverse in all the Mandalorian warrior techniques. So what was the issue!

Setting his jaw determinedly, Han was going to find out. It was time for him to go on a mission with his brothers.

* * *

><p>"Here comes trouble," Mereel muttered to his brother Ordo. Mereel had recently returned from the outer rim on his latest mission for the all mighty GAR and was planet side with Skirata, Ordo and Han for the time being.<p>

Seeing Han march into Skirata's office with his hazel eyes now darkened to a sparkling jade full of determination and ferment, his lips were also set in a stubborn, thin line both Nulls could only see restlessness brewing from the young boy. Stopping in front of them with his hands on his plated hips, Han ground his teeth together.

"I'm coming with you on your next mission," the boy said with no room for argument.

Ordo raised his dark eyebrow and turned to Mereel. "You hear that Mereel, Han is coming with us on our next mission."

With a crooked smirk on his face, Mereel said, "And where would that be Han?"

The fortitude that was set on Han's young face melted and asked in an almost dumbfounded tone, "You mean you aren't going anywhere? You're stationed here? That figures!" Han threw up his arms in frustration.

Pushing himself off the desk, Mereel approached Han and casually draped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey Kid, one of the things you have to remember is down time is a precious thing."

Han ducked out of Mereel's embrace and looked at both of his brothers with aggravated irritation. "I'll never get to go with you guys will I? I'm either too little, too young or never ready enough for you aren't I? Just say it. You know," Han pointed a finger at Ordo who didn't waver from the hotheaded Coreillan boy. He was used to Han's temper and sometimes would match it with his own. "You aren't that much older than me. You're just bigger."

"And more experienced and more disciplined, do you really want me to go on Han?" Ordo challenged.

"How am I supposed to get experience when I'm not allowed to go anywhere?"

"He has you there Ordo," Mereel leaned against the wall crossed his arms over his chest. Ordo shot his brother a dirty look which Mereel chose to ignore.

"Fine Han, the next time we go out, you're coming with us. You heard it too Mereel, the ad'ike wants experience, he'll get experience."

"Good!" Han said smugly.

"Fine, fine. Now that this is all settled, Han how bout we go and get some people non-army experience. Something I think you are sorely lacking." Mereel started to head out of the office.

"Wait, Mereel where are you taking him?" Ordo had a bad feeling about this.

Putting Han in front of him and ushering the boy out, Mereel just turned and grinned at Ordo. "He wants experience; I'm going to give him a night of experience. If Kal'buir asks, we went out for ice cream."

"Oh shab," Ordo said under his breath. "Wait Mereel! Han! I'm coming with you." And out of hearing range he muttered as he ran to catch up with them, "Someone has to watch the kids."


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Please R & R!_

_As always I own nothing_

* * *

><p>With much grumbling, Han and Ordo had changed out of their protective armor with a bit of coaxing from Mereel and into some comfortable civilian clothing that was stored in case missions called for it. Each dressed in a plain different colored shirt and dark fitting pants.<p>

"You don't need them where we're going," Mereel told the boy. "Tonight we're civilians." It sounded odd coming out of the Null's mouth even to his own ears, but that's what he, Ordo and Han were going to try and pull off. Mereel was much more at ease with slipping into the civilian roll than Ordo, who remained at attention and alert.

"Relax Ordo," Mereel grinned wolfishly as two scantly cladded twi'lek females passed them on the busy Coruscant sidewalks. Han had to jog most of the time to keep up with his two older brothers and not get lost in the sea of people. Didn't this planet ever rest? Legs and arms of any and every species were everywhere.

"Mereel, we're still at war if you can wrap your horny little brain around that. Just because we're pretending to be a civilian tonight doesn't mean we should let our guard down. The enemy is still out there," Ordo scolded and almost bulldozed two Chadra-Fan who squealed at him in anger, but hurried past him. Making sure Han was still with them; he took the boy by his arm and pulled him next to his side.

Never seeing the city from this point of view and fully lit up, Han was not only overwhelmed but the sight took his breath away. He knew he would never forget this moment in his whole life. The towering skyscrapers dazzled with florescent, sparkling lights of all colors, billboards lined the city streets promoting what was the most popular of that week, and creatures from different planets pushed and shoved passed him dressed in exotic clothes if dressed at all.

"Wow," Han beamed. He stopped and craned his neck toward the never ending sky and watched as bullet shuttles power above him in clear tunnels.

"Come on Han," Ordo said exasperated and tugged him forward once again, trying to keep up with Mereel who thankfully had stopped long enough for Ordo and Han to catch up.

Almost tripping over his feet, Han finally struggled out of Ordo's strong hand and put the brakes on. "I want to look around Ordo!" Han protested. Backing up a few paces, Han bumped into something that was both soft and solid. Jumping away as if he had touched fire, Han quickly turned around and his eyes grew even wider than before if that were at all possible.

Her legs went on forever and she had to be as tall as Ordo and Mereel, maybe even a little taller. Her fuchsia color skin stood out and glowed against the tight leather midnight blue jumpsuit she was wearing. Han didn't know anything about girls except being around Parja, but that didn't count. Parja was like his sister and he didn't feel anything but respect and friendship toward her. Besides, girls had cooties.

But this girl, this had to be the prettiest girl Han had ever seen. Not that as a ten year old he had seen a lot of girls. Her lavender hair was long and lightly fluttered in the small breeze that the Coruscant air had to offer. Han was almost hypnotized by her bright jaded eyes and when her ruby red lips smiled down at him, he gave her an awkward, shy half smile.

"Beautiful isn't she," a voice whispered in Han's ear. Slightly turning his head to see Mereel leaning over Han's shoulder and smiling like a fool at him, Han only nodded. "She's a Zeltron Han, my boy. And Zeltrons are fabulous creatures."

"Mereel…" Ordo warned in the background, but both Han and Mereel ignored him.

"How so?" Han asked as he turned his attention back to the fuchsia colored woman who was still smiling at him.

"Well, they have a way to enhance their attractiveness where they are pretty much undeniable. It makes everything that much more likeable and pleasurable."

Han wasn't quite sure what Mereel meant by pleasurable and the confusion could be seen in the boy's face. "Like eating candy?"

"They can touch you in a way, make you feel so good that it's better than any candy you have ever eaten." Mereel looked at the Zeltron, his own eyes dilating with a need that had been unfulfilled for a very long time that only a woman could solve.

"She likes you Han."

"She's very pretty," Han gulped. Mereel gestured with a finger for the woman to come over to them.

"Your friend is cute," her voice was like honey glazed uj'alayi and sent shivers throughout Han's young body. His heart thudded in his young boy chest and his palms suddenly became very sweaty. This was only a girl, why was a girl making him so nervous?

"Thank you sweetheart," Mereel purred deeply. "My little brother here wanted an experience of a night out on the town. Care to be a part of the experience?"

She pierced Han with her green eyes and he didn't know how he stayed on his own two feet. She ran a silky finger down Han's cheek and then around his ear. Another wave of shivers coursed through his body.

Turning her attention to Mereel, she said, "Sure lover."

Mereel stood up and slipped his arm around the beautiful Zeltron's slim waste and whispered something into her ear. Her fuchsia color instantly turned into a bright pink as Mereel must have said something very suggestive to her. Han watched as the two of them flirted with each other. Something inside of him said that he didn't like that Mereel was getting all the attention devoted to him from this lovely lady. Deciding to intervene, Han stepped in between Mereel and the glamorous woman and almost possessively took her hand into his own.

The woman glanced down at Han with…what was that look? Han couldn't quite place it. With her emerald eyes, she looked at the boy with an almost gentle angst, as if she wanted to hold him and love him, heal his deep seated anger for the ones who had wronged him in his past. How did she know that anyone wronged him?

Shaking off this feeling, Han looked at Mereel with smugness etched in the corner of his mouth; Mereel only returned it with a cocky grin. "Let get this party rolling, shall we?"

Before they could take five steps, Ordo stood in their way, arms folded over his muscular chest and fumed. Steam could practically be seen blowing out of his ears. "No."

"Yes," Mereel said back.

"No, Mereel. Kal'buir will kill you, both of us if he finds out."

"He'll only find out if you tell him. Now, come on brother. You only live once and it's going to be a short one, shorter than usual if you don't live it to the fullest. We have a beautiful woman, I'm going to give the kid a drink and then let everything play out as it comes to us. If you are so concerned then you can be the designated sober person. I for one am going to enjoy myself tonight. And so is Han and so…I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't catch your name."

"Lexus," the Zeltron hummed.

"And so is Lexus."

"Come on Ordo, loosen up!" Han joined in and both Mereel and Han gained up on their brother. Lexus let go of Han's hand, much to Han's disappointment and slinked up to Ordo. She caressed his shoulders, neck and then ears and he couldn't help the tremble that went down his spine, but did a good job of hiding it.

"I promise you won't regret it solider," she breathed into his ear. He couldn't deny she was beautiful and was doing things to his deprived body, but he was the one who had to stay sober, to see reason and rime to this chaotic night.

"One drink Mereel, that's all…"

* * *

><p>Zeltrons had an incredible knack of persuading even the most stubborn to loosen up. Ordo had been adamant about not drinking and by Mereel and Lexus's fifth or was it sixth? Ordo finally lost count and had just finished his first. He was watching with some amusement as Han grimaced with each sip of his alcoholic drink. The boy had only managed to get half of it down even with all his talk and begging for one. Ordo knew Han was only trying to finish it for show.<p>

"How you doing there Han?" Mereel asked loudly. The woman was sprawled across the Null's lap, taking light nips on his neck and then going back for her drink.

"This is good!" Han raised his drink toward them and then took a sip and tried not to scowl again.

Mereel gave an obnoxious drunken guffaw and took another large swig of his drink. Lexus took the drink from the Null and finished it off. Ordo, Mereel and Han all watched as the cool liquid made its way down her long, silky throat and when the drink was gone she ran her tongue over her delicious lips. Mereel captured her tongue with his mouth for a deep, passionate filled kiss.

Han quickly gulped down the rest of his drink and asked Ordo to order him something stronger. "Han…"

"Please Ordo," Han could feel the buzz of the first drink work its magic starting with his feet and making its way up his legs. It was a very odd feeling, not too horrible-yet. It almost felt like he wasn't in control of his body anymore.

"Ah Ordo, get the kid another drink!" Mereel was finally able to pry his lips away from the Zeltron, but his hands were very busy as were hers wandering over their bodies.

"Buir, please forgive me after tonight," Ordo murmured to himself and then ordered another drink. Han crinkled his nose at the smell and started to down the substance. "Slow down boy," Ordo once again warned but was tuned out. Han finally came up for air and his drink was half gone. Everything around him was starting to spin. The sensation was like being at lightspeed all the time.

Swiveling his chair around to face Mereel and Lexus, Han tapped the leggy woman on the arm to get her attention. She cocked her head over Mereel's beefy arm and looked at the tipsy boy.

"I think I love you," Han slurred.

Another obnoxious laugh from the intoxicated Mereel, but the woman untangled herself from his arms and turned to the young boy. Lexus was still sitting in Mereel's lap who was caressing her hips suggestively which she chose to ignore for the moment and reached out for Han.

"You have much love to give," Han could barely hear her over the noise in the bar and his inebriated state, but somehow he did.

"Can you show me?" Han gave out a little hiccup. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, but Han suddenly didn't feel like a ten year old boy. No, he felt much, much older.

Lexus smiled, almost sadly and stroked the young boy's cheek with her long fingers. "Not tonight young one." But what Lexus did was so much better than any intimate moment Han thought he possibly might have. She leaned over and placed a tender, loving kiss on his small adolescent lips. It was his first kiss ever and not only did it make his heart skip a couple of beats, but filled him with joy and a sense of hope that maybe someday he will find this kind of love.

Mereel took Lexus's hand and they migrated to the dance floor where couples moved to the sultry beat. Bodies ground against each other as if they were making love, hands touching in places Han didn't think were appropriate for public. Han watched as the Zeltron closed her eyes and moved her hips with the music and Mereel guiding hands.

Finishing off his drink, Han's stomach suddenly lurched. His own eyes going wide with terror and urgency, Han turned to Ordo. "Ordo, I'm going to be sick!"

Ordo was off his stool in seconds and threw Han over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, running to the nearest bathroom. Han's stomach wasn't going to wait for a bathroom and he scrambled to be let down. Ordo let the boy down and Han hurled all his contents over the floor. Patrons nearest to them scrambled away from the mess and smell.

"Hey, you have to clean that up!" The bartender shouted at Ordo.

Ordo gave the barkeep a nasty look and continued to support Han's shoulders and back as the boy emptied what was left inside of him.

"That'll teach you to drink," Ordo retorted.

Han backed away from his mess and slumped under the bar table, curling his knees to his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs. The world was spinning and lights were flashing wildly around him. He couldn't get his eyes to stop dancing and his feet to work. He closed them tightly, praying that the darkness would just consume him.

Mereel finally stumbled his way over to the commotion to see his Han curled up in a ball and Ordo giving the bartender an extra-large tip for the mess that they had caused.

"Ah poor Han, well maybe next time we won't try something as strong as that last drink," Mereel laughed.

"There won't be a next time," Ordo growled and held out his hand for Han to take. Han shook his head, afraid that if he moved his stomach would protest violently.

"You're leaving already? Wait one more thing before we leave. Watch this!" Ordo couldn't possibly think of anything worse than staying at this club for one more minute.

The club suddenly darkened and for a brief terrifying moment Han thought his prayer had been answered. The club was then illuminated by a single blue light. "Watch Han, you'll really enjoy this," Mereel said hungrily.

_How can I enjoy anything feeling like this?_ But somehow the world stopped spinning for a minute as the blue light focused on one single being. It was her, Lexus. She was dancing alone, no one not even Mereel was touching her. Her long legs seemed to be the only thing that could touch the never ending sky; her hair was like a satin curtain and beckoned for Han to curl himself in it.

She had changed out of the leather jumpsuit, when, Han didn't know. Now she wore a white dress that clung to her skin in all the right ways. She was like an angel from above. She danced to the music in perfect sync, captivating everyone present. Han untangled his wobbly legs and crawled out from under the bar table and stood shakily next to Ordo who was also watching with fascination.

"She's fantastic isn't she?" Mereel practically drooled. "And she's going to be all mine tonight."

Mereel was right; Han really enjoyed it watching her, but not for the same reason as Mereel and/or Ordo. This woman had given Han his first kiss, had felt his deep rooted sorrow and somehow understood it and still touched him lovingly. To Han, as he continued watch Lexus dance, she was a goddess that couldn't be captured by anyone. She may have been Mereel's for the night, but she would be forever in Han's memory.

The woman hardly touched the ground in her movement; she was grace and beauty all in one. Han stared longingly at her and she caught him with her own stare. The music ended and she fell to the floor as if the music were the end of her life. Applause all around and Mereel rushed to be at Lexus's side.

"Well that was something different. He'll be back in the morning with a nasty hangover," Ordo snapped out of his haze first.

Han shook his head, shaking away the trance and his stomach gave him a nasty reminder what he had done to it. Han dry heaved and before losing everything in front of everyone, the boy ran on unsteady legs outside. He barely made it to the gutter where the rest of the alcohol and bile spilled out.

Well, at least it wasn't on the club floor this time. "Ready to head back now?" The deep voice of his brother asked.

Han nodded weakly. "Take me home," the boy moaned.

* * *

><p>Ordo couldn't recall if he had ever felt sympathy for anything or anyone, but tonight a new pang of something he couldn't quite familiarize himself with started to spread inside of him as Han clung with a loose grip to the back of Ordo's shirt. Han did this so he wouldn't get lost in the still busy sidewalks and also fall down. The young Corellian walked or more likely stumbled behind Ordo and whimpered pathetically as his stomach still was unsettled.<p>

"Shoot me now. Please just get it over with," Han groaned.

"That's what you get for drinking," Ordo admonished.

"I'm never going to drink again," Han stopped and let go of Ordo's shirt. Ordo, feeling the loss of Han's grip also stopped and looked behind him to see Han swaying on his feet. "Go on Ordo, I'll never make it back. I've been poisoned for good."

Ordo rolled his dark eyes toward the sky and grumbled to himself. They were never going to make it back to the barracks if they kept at this pace. Not only that, Kal'buir was sure to notice their absence and when Han returned in the state he was currently in, hell was going to break out.

"Come on Han'ika," Ordo scooped up the boy as if he weighed nothing and started back toward the barracks. "You are too old for this you know." But in the back of Ordo's mind he actually didn't mind so much, not that he would ever admit it. Han tucked his head full of unruly hair under the crook of Ordo's neck and hung limply in his arms.

"I just wanted to be a big kid like you and Mereel," Han voice was muffled because he had pressed his face against Ordo's solid shoulder.

"Drinking yourself into a stupor doesn't make you a big kid, neither does sleeping with a lot of women. What makes you a man is by the deeds you do. Just make sure they are good deeds Han'ika." Ordo could finally see the barracks in the distance and sped up his walk.

Han groaned again and Ordo thought he was going to throw up again. "My head really hurts."

"It's going to be worse in the morning. We'll get you something for that when we get in."

"Ordo," Han slurred tiredly. He was about to pass out.

"Yes Han," Ordo answered. He was also tired, not just physically but mentally. It was tough for him to always be the older responsible brother, but in times like these he understood why he was.

"Thanks." And Han was out cold.

Finally reaching the doors to the barracks, Ordo paused before entering. He slightly tightened his arms that he had around Han and softly said, "You're welcome brother."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi All,_

_I know its been a long time since I posted anything and a long time since I have updated this story, **but**_ _here is a new chapter! Yay! It's kind of a filler until I get the next one up. Look forward to things moving forward. _

_As always I own nothing and pls R & R! _

* * *

><p>There was a new enemy to add to the war and young Han Solo was very unsure how to fight them. Guns, knives and the typical artilleries fought in battle would prove ineffective in this match and the boy knew his brothers, friends and father would not approve of such hostility towards this new foe. So how was he going to get rid of them?<p>

Han sat huddled in a corner of the dimly lit living room of Atin's girlfriend's home. His arms folded over his armored legs; his face barely showing except his silted, hazel eyes. The occasional curl from his unruly hair would slip into his line of sight and he would blow a puff a breath only for the curl to land on the other side of his face. The grinding of molars went unheard as the adults in the room cooed and awed over the new infant belonging to Omega Squad's demolition expert Darman and his girl, Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan.

Darman had "hooked-up" as Fi had called it with the young Jedi during a mission and they had hit it off. _Obviously, _Han snorted to himself. Darman wasn't the only one who had "hooked-up." Han wasn't the overly jealous type. Not normally, but new invaders had taken his brothers' attention and focus away from much more important things. Things like…like…guns!

His brother Ordo met a woman named Besany Wennen, a logistic worker for the Republic Treasury. She had gone under cover and helped Skirata's classified mission willingly to uncover Coruscants terrorists. During that time, she and Ordo began to get to know each other and a relationship formed.

To say the least Han was not happy now that his brother's attention was focused on a girl. His friends and brothers all seemed to be finding themselves with a girl. _Well Mereel is always with a girl. _What was going on? Was the whole universe mad? _Yes! _Han was convinced._ But that doesn't explain why everyone has a girlfriend. Girls are evil, girls are gross; girls have cooties… Okay, not Parja or Rav, but they're different. They're not like girls at all. Blast! I don't understand! _Han's thoughts were interrupted as the bane of this concentration squatted in front of him. Kind brown eyes glittered at Han as he scrutinized her pastel face, red lips and blond tresses.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Han?" Besany's gentle voice asked. Face still buried in his arms, Han shook his head negatively. A loud squeal from behind made Han shift his gaze momentarily, but quickly settled back on the woman before him. So what made this woman so special to his brother? What made any girl special to a boy?

Besany twisted her rosy lips and then she scooted to sit next to Han; mirroring his position. "A lot has changed for you in a short amount of time, hasn't it Han?" Han didn't answer. He knew he was being rude, but she was rude too. This woman, Besany, took his brother away from him. Yes, he had Mereel, Jaing, Kom'rk, Prudii and A'den, he was closest to Ordo and now he felt that his brother was drifting further and further away. What would happen if all his brothers found girls and never wanted to spend time with him? What if he became an outcast and they told him to get lost? They were the only family he ever knew, would ever have.

Unknowingly drifting off, Han was started from his thought as Besany laid her hand on his shoulder. He slightly jumped and turned sharp eyes on her, she retracted her hand back onto her lap. "It's your fault." Han murmured. Besany furrowed her golden brows at him in confusion, clearly not expecting that response from the boy. Han continued, "You're taking my brother away from me. Soon he won't even know I'm alive. None of them will. They'll all get girlfriends and I'll just be an outcast, unwanted and unneeded."

It instantly dawned on Besany what was bothering Han and confusion turned to understanding and compassion. "Han, I'm not here to take your brother away from you."

The young boy turned his head toward the woman and frowned. "Then why are you here?"

"I care a lot about your brother, brothers and the other troopers out there fighting. There might not be a lot I can do, but if it's bringing some sort of support and letting them know that there are some civilians that care, then I know I have done something right. I care a lot for your brother and I care about you Han. I care for the cause you and your brothers fight for and I care for all of your safety."

Han bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated Besany's words. They sounded genuine and she did risk her job and life to help his buir and brother get some vital information. His buir did trust her which gave Han no excuse not to trust her. She had after all won the affection of Ordo which was something rarely if ever done.

The ice he had built around his hatred for girls began to chip away. _I guess not all girls are the enemy._ Slowly unlacing his fingers around from his legs, Han brought his hand over and held it out to Besany.

"I care about them a lot too. I guess you're alright Besany," Han halfheartedly said, but a crooked smile hinted at the corners of his lips.

Taking the boy's hand into her smoother, unblemished one, Besany smiled back. "I guess you're alright too Han. Now, how about we get some lunch before it all disappears?"

Han nodded, the disobedient curls once again falling into his face. Getting up off the floor, they made their way into the kitchen. Looking up at the taller woman Han coolly stated, "It doesn't mean you don't have cooties you know."

Besany blinked a few times and then answered in the same tone, "Well I'll just have to make sure I have extra bottles of sanitizer around so they don't spread." Laughter filled in from the other room. For Han, hearing the heart felt laughter, making amends with Besany and being under the same roof with his family and friends, it finally felt like home. Not even the thought of girl cooties or war could ruin the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Next up Order 66 and Han's future...<em>


End file.
